1001 Nights continued
by laurana117
Summary: Neji Hyuuga is betrayed by his wife and begins killing maidens after one night of marriage. Tenten arrives to fix this. This is a continuation of my original story. NejiTen. Side- SasuSaku. NaruHina. ShikaIno. TemaSai.
1. Chapter 1

Pathos VI

A/N- Fanfiction is not allowing me to access my other story, 1001 nights, so it has been continued here. Please read the other story to see the first five chapters. This is chapter 5 and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 5. The suitor of the Princess of Fire Country.

Ino woke up in her own bed. She was now living in the harem rooms where Tenten lived. She hated the thought of her friend being so alone. And she also wanted to experience the lavish lifestyle in the rooms. Of course she would have full ability to leave as she pleased. But Tenten would have to remain there all day.

Her room was one close to Tenten's. It was larger size because Ino loved to have grand things. There was a bed against a wall where she slept. A window that looked out to a wall, the view was terrible. But there was a rather expensive looking vanity in the corner. Ino loved the room. She couldn't wait until her husband Shikamaru would see it later in the day.

Tenten had convinced the king to allow Shikamaru and Naruto to visit the harem rooms. Ino smirked at the thought of Tenten giving the king her famous puppy dog look. No one at their old home could resist that look. Ino smiled again. 3 weeks had passed and Tenten was still married to the king. Every night was still a gamble for Tenten's life but Ino had begun helping Tenten initiate cliff hangers in her stories. The two worked as a team, Ino asking questions throughout the story to slow it down and make it last longer.

If Neji noticed this he did not say anything.

Tenten sat up from her bed. She saw in a mirror across the room that her hair was a mess as always. She'd have to freshen up. Today she would get to see Hinata's fiancée as well as her old childhood friend Shikamaru. All of these people would have to come into the harem rooms as Tenten could not leave.

She continued to sit in her bed. Her dreams had been ones that scared her. The same voice that appeared in her earlier dreams continued to yell about, "Youth" as well as screaming "Help!"

She had been living in the palace for three weeks now. And it was still strange to her. She hated being kept in a set of rooms. But so far she had saved 20 lives. That fact alone caused her to continue.

Later

Tenten was uncomfortable.

Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, and Neji all sat at the dining table within the harem rooms. Yes, Neji was making sure that Naruto and Shikamaru stayed away from his wife. If the situation had been different, Tenten would have enjoyed it. But the whole reason she was here was because of the king's jealousy and insecurities.

Hinata cleared her throat. "Ah, Nii-san, it has been a while since we have dined together like this." She said to break the uneasy silence. Neji did not respond to her.

"Wow Nii-chan! This one looks so different from-"Naruto began but took an elbow to the ribs from Shikamaru. "Never mind that, your wife is very pretty Nii-chan." Naruto wheezed out.

"I told you Naruto. You may not call me that until you marry Hinata-sama in two weeks." Neji said while glaring.

"So Hinata..." Ino said uneasily. "Have you begun planning your wedding?"

"Not very much. Just the basics." Hinata answered. "I will hire professional wedding planners for most of it."

"A wise decision." Shikamaru said. "This will be an important wedding. After all, there are not many additions to the royal family."

Tenten looked at Ino and Shikamaru's matching golden rings. Then she looked down at her plain silver wedding band. The king wore an identical one beside her. He had his arms crossed and was watching the scene unfold before them. She was paying little attention. Her eyes riveted on her husband. This was the first time she had seen him outside his bedroom since their wedding day. They sat next to each other. Not touching like Naruto and Hinata, but not arguing like Ino and Shikamaru.

Eventually Ino brought up the upcoming festival. "Hinata, will you and Naruto be going to the festival in a month? You can go as a newly married couple."

"Will there be ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Of course!" Ino answered.

"What is the festival for?" Tenten asked.

"Nii-san is our king for another year. Therefore, a celebration is held." Hinata said.

"That is exciting!" Tenten said happily. "The last festival I went to involved a pig and a pole and a lot of swearing..."

"TONTON!" Ino said while laughing. "I had forgotten about that incident!"

"Tsunade had all of us doing community service for weeks." Shikamaru snickered. "Really Tenten? Not a single festival since then?"

"Tsunade did not want a repeat of that." Tenten said sheepishly.

"Will you please explain what is so funny?" Naruto asked.

Even Neji looked interested in this story. But then again, he always did.

"Well, Shikamaru, Ino and I were all fourteen. All of us were good friends then, as we are now." Tenten began. "There was a festival in our village. So we all decided to go. But my guardian Tsunade ordered Shikamaru and I to watch her pig, Ton ton."

"That pig was possessed." Shikamaru said while smirking at the memory.

"I did not want to go to the festival alone, so I talked them into taking the pig with them." Ino added.

"Yes, it was Ino's idea." Tenten laughed. "So we took this pig on a leash. We did not want it running away. Once we were at the festival we saw Tsunade with her _amore_ Jiraiya. They were eating cotton candy and drinking sake quite heavily. Naturally, all of us panicked when we saw them."

Ino and Shikamaru both began snickering to themselves. "So we disguised ourselves as pole dancers, but we forgot to tie the pig up. So as we were doing our _dances_ the pig ran off the stage. And run it did, right to Tsunade. We were so busted." Tenten finished.

"Her face turned so many shades of red." Ino said. "But I really thought Shika-kun looked good in the costume."

"You did look the best." Tenten agreed looking at Shikamaru.

"You two were the most troublesome friends." Shikamaru said with a pout.

"Oh my heavens, I hope the costume was not revealing." Hinata said.

"It was not in the least. They had pink feathers and little jingling bells on them. We looked like flamingoes." Ino said.

"I never got to do anything like that when I was a kid." Naruto said sadly. "My parents died shortly after my birth."

Hinata reached over to lay her hand on his. "Naruto. When we marry, you will be _my_ family." She said with a smile.

All the couples continued to talk and be happy. Neji even spoke a bit, but only to Tenten.

Two days later

Tenten woke to hear soft weeping. She sat up in her bed groggily. Someone was crying, and Tenten could not stand anyone being sad. That was one of the reasons she loved telling stories, to make people laugh.

She stepped outside her room to observe the harem rooms. She caught sight of Ino sprawled across her bed snoring lightly, therefore it could not be Ino that was crying. Then she saw that Temari was not even in the rooms.

So it had to be Hinata.

Tenten found the shy Hyuuga in her bedroom weeping on her bed. She was all curled up like a small child. Tenten's heart broke seeing this. She hated when anyone cried.

"What is wrong Hinata?" Tenten asked as she laid a hand upon Hinata's shoulder.

"Oh Tenten!" Hinata cried as she threw her arms around Tenten and sobbed into Tenten's shoulder. "It is horrible!"

"What is it?" Tenten asked worriedly.

"It's Nii-san, He- he-"Hinata choked out. "He is forcing me to marry a man other than Naruto!"

Tenten's face froze. Her husband had caused Hinata to cry. Her husband was forcing Hinata to marry a man other than Naruto. This simply would not do.

"Do not worry Hinata. I will fix this for you." Tenten said then she rose from the bed and left the room.

Hinata sat on the bed. Wondering what this woman could do.

That Night

Tenten strode into the king's room with no hesitation this time. She had a job to accomplish.

Neji sat in his bed simply watching her. Her hair was not held up in those ridiculous buns. He smirked. Maybe she had realized how much of a nuisance they were. He frowned when she sat on the side of the bed, just out of his reach.

"My lord." Tenten began; she was turned away from him looking at a window. "I must make a request of you."

"What would that be?" Neji asked.

"Please allow Hinata to marry Naruto Uzumaki." Tenten said.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." The king said. "I need control of the Inuzuka clan." Neji said. "I've received reports that they plan on overthrowing me. So I must have the son of the leader of the clan marry Hinata-sama. That will give me ultimate control."

"How do you know those reports are true?" Tenten asked. "They could be false."

"I do not need confirmation. Their recent activity has led me to believe they wish me to be deposed." Neji said in a monotone.

Tenten turned to face him. Her bright brown eyes met his pearly white ones. "Is there not another way?" She asked.

He was mesmerized by the way her lips formed her words. He did not even hear her at first. He wanted to run his fingers through her wavy locks, he wanted her. Right now.

"I can have Shikamaru arrange another way." The king said as if in a daze.

Her face erupted into a brilliant smile as she threw her arms around him. "Oh thank you my lord!" She said.

He smirked a bit before passionately kissing her.

The next morning after a night of love making and story-telling, Tenten and Ino were leaving the room. Before she made her escape, Tenten turned to look at Neji. Their eyes met and she offered him a faint smile, which he returned after she had left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Pathos VII

A/N- I will not be able to update this fic next weekend so I will update twice now to make up for that.

Chapter 6. The most sincere royal wedding.

The King's office

Hinata stood in the doorway early in the morning. She regarded her cousin who sat at the desk before her. He had a hand covering his forehead as he leaned back. He noticed Hinata after a bit.

"Can I help you, Hinata-sama?" He asked.

"I came to thank you for allowing my wedding to be with Naruto. I trust you will be at my wedding today." She said.

"Of course Hinata-sama. I would never miss such an event." Neji answered.

"Will you allow your wife to be there?" Hinata asked.

The king's face contorted in thought. "I will have to walk you down the aisle, and that means I cannot watch over her. So no, she will remain in the harem rooms." He said.

"Nii-san, you worry too much. Shikamaru can watch over her if you truly believe it necessary." Hinata said. "I would like her to be there. After all, we are cousins-in-law."

"What if Shikamaru becomes so distracted by that blonde woman of his-"Neji began.

"Ino-san is Shikamaru-san's wife. Not just some woman he knows." Hinata corrected.

"But he gets extremely unfocused whenever she is around. I cannot have that risk." Neji said.

"Temari and Sai will also watch Tenten. Nii-san, you can trust them. They all truly care for Tenten. No harm will befall her with all of them around." Hinata said trying to reassure her cousin.

Neji sighed. "Alright. If you promise that she will be watched at all times then I will allow it. But she sits in the front row easily accessible by me." Neji said. "And after the wedding she will not leave my side."

Hinata smiled, "Yes, Nii-san. Thank you. And see you later today at the wedding." She left then to go to her room where Tenten waited to hear if she was allowed to go.

The wedding

Tenten was excited. Today she was allowed outside the harem rooms. An event very rare for her, and was attending her cousin-in-law's much anticipated wedding. She sat between Ino and Shikamaru, and in front of Sai and Temari.

Tenten's husband had led Hinata down the aisle as the official king of The Fire country. He now stood beside the bishop watching the wedding. Hinata and Naruto did not even appear to notice the bishop, as they were staring into each other's eyes intently. Tenten was happy to say that this wedding was much more joyous than her own. Hinata's face was covered in the happiest look. And Naruto looked like the most excited groom.

Tenten watched as they slid golden bands onto their fingers. Naruto's ring was a simple golden wedding band, but Hinata's had a large diamond on it. Tenten then looked down at her silver band again. She felt like laughing. She was married to the most powerful man in The Fire country and her wedding ring held no gold or precious stone. Yet, she liked her simple ring. It drew little attention to her.

Naruto and Hinata were pronounced man and wife and they chastely kissed. Tenten clapped with everyone in the grand church after that. She rose with everyone and waited her turn to congratulate Naruto and Hinata.

She was standing near one of the stained glass windows admiring the artwork. Then she heard loud calling, "TENTEN! I HAVE FOUND YOU!"

She turned to see a man clad in green tight fitting material who was running toward her. His black eyes were open wide as he rapidly approached. Tenten murmured, "Lee."

Before Lee could make it to Tenten there was a bright blue flash and Tenten felt an arm possessively wrap around her waist. She looked to see the man in green lying on the floor looking woozy. Her husband, the king, was holding her very possessively and glaring at Lee. "Who are you, and how dare you attempt to touch my wife." He said in the most menacing tone.

"No My lord, he is not-" Tenten tried to explain.

"I have no secrets Tenten." Lee said standing up and winking. "My king, your youthful wife is my youthful adopted sister. And my name is Rock Lee."

"Is this true?" Neji asked Tenten.

"Yes My lord. He is indeed, my brother." Tenten answered.

"Oh my sister! I have not seen your youthful face in over a month! I worry for you greatly!" Lee said reaching for Tenten, Neji simply knocked him down to the floor again.

"No man is allowed to touch my wife except for myself" Neji glared.

"I understand my king; I just missed my youthful sister." Lee said with tears in his eyes. Tenten began to cry a bit as well.

"How is Tsunade?" Tenten asked.

"Ah. She and Jiraiya will be married in three months. She misses you greatly and sends her greetings." Lee said.

"Tell her that I am well." Tenten said with a smile. "Tell them congratulations on the wedding, and take Ton ton out for a walk sometime."

"Yosh! I will! Now I must leave, it is a long journey from here to our home, especially on foot." Lee offered Tenten the brightest smile and bowed humbly to Neji then he left.

"I'm sorry I hurt your brother." Neji said after a few minutes. He and Tenten stood alone nearest to the window.

"I am not mad my lord. I am just very happy that I was able to see my brother." Tenten said.

The two of them stayed for the rest of the wedding events. They sat at the head of the table during the grand feast.

Tenten liked having everyone stare at her in wonder. Neji was very used to it but she was not. They sat side by side on a tall tier of the table together.

However, the time came for everyone to retire for the evening. Tenten took up her nightly walk to the king's bedroom. She waited outside his door breathing deeply attempting to calm her heart before she had to go in. Fear danced around her heart as well as excitement for the events of the night.

She strode in and found him waiting for her on his bed. Torched were lit all around the room and the light danced upon her face. She smiled and slid into the bed next to him. "Did you enjoy Hinata-sama's wedding?" He asked as his arms snaked around her.

"It was the loveliest wedding I have ever been to." Tenten answered. His hands were now removing her clothes.

"I was hoping you would enjoy yourself." He breathed huskily into her ear.

They began to kiss and remove their clothing much faster.

After a few hours Neji awoke to feel Tenten's lips pressing softly against his forehead. Before she could get up to retrieve her clothing he gently cupped his hand against the side of her face. He liked how beautiful she looked in the firelight.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured.

She blushed and looked away. "I can only appear plain in your presence, my lord." She said.

No woman Neji had ever complimented had ever given him one in return. The only other woman he had ever complimented had said, "I know." in the most arrogant and smug voice.

Neji pulled Tenten to lie on top of him. An action that seemed natural as he said, "We are married, so you may call me Neji."

She looked at him in disbelief. Her wide brown eyes meeting his. He compared them momentarily to a pair of green eyes in his memories, and decided instantly that he liked Tenten's eyes better.

"You are the only person in all of the Fire country who may call me by my name." Neji whispered into her ear.

"Thank you, Neji." Tenten said with a vibrant smile. They kissed for a few moments then got up to dress.

Ino walked into the King's bedroom and gasped very quietly. Neji and Tenten were in the strangest position.

Both were fully clothed. Tenten was sitting up and leaning against the headboard of Neji's bed. Neji was leaning into Tenten, with his head resting between her neck and shoulder. His arms were possessively wrapped around her waist.

Ino said nothing but smiled as she sat upon the bed. Tenten proceeded to tell a tale of Sinbad the sailor. Dawn came and Neji allowed Tenten one more day to live.

Neji also kissed Tenten farewell again and murmured, "I will see you tonight."

She smiled and said, "Yes, Neji."


	3. Chapter 3

Pathos VII

A/N- I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and is reading this story. Finding notifications in my inbox is always fun. There might be some controversy in this chapter, I will be mentioning birth control and I know that is a very sensitive subject for many.

Chapter 7. The joyful Chinese woman.

Shikamaru loved to sleep with his beautiful wife in his arms. He had never told anyone, but he had better dreams when he slept in her presence. He especially loved the way the soft morning light would dance upon her light blonde hair. He loved the feel of her soft skin on his own.

Lately he had been waking up to find his bed empty. Ino would go to sleep with him in the evening, but would leave in the middle of the night to listen to Tenten's stories.

Shikamaru had even been sneaking into the harem rooms just to sleep with Ino at night. He knew he was safe then because Tenten was with the King. How could Shikamaru seduce the king's wife if she wasn't even there? At least that was Shikamaru's reasoning.

He knew that going anywhere near those rooms would be devastatingly risky.

But he just loved Ino too much.

He sat up from Ino's bed early in the morning. He groaned when he saw her already dressed and lying asleep out of his grasp. She'd obviously returned a while ago. He missed waking up together with her. He sighed and decided to leave and start his day.

He walked outside the room and saw a woman with brown hair waiting outside. She was leaning against a wall with her eyes closed. Her hair was loose from the customary buns on either side of her head. And Shikamaru could see marks of possession dotting her neck.

"Tenten." He said in a simple greeting.

"Shikamaru." She turned her head to look at him. "Yesterday, Lee showed up at Hinata-sama's wedding."

"Ah yes. He had sent me a letter earlier inquiring about you." Shikamaru answered. "He wanted to see you. So I told him of Hinata-sama's wedding. He really misses you, Tenten."

"But if Neji grows tired of me, he could have Lee and all the others killed! I cannot have anyone hurt! I don't want any harm to befall Lee or Tsunade or Jiraiya." Tenten said.

"You must not worry. If anything should happen to you, I will make sure they all remain unharmed." Shikamaru said.

"Neji's first wife's family was killed when she betrayed him. I do not want anything like that to happen." Tenten said.

"You are calling the King by his name. Has he given you the right to do so?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes."

"Good. That is a most fortunate sign." Shikamaru closed his eyes and sighed. "I miss those careless days of our youth. When all we had to worry about was a pig and a drunken guardian." He opened his eyes and looked at Tenten. "I must go now. If anyone sees us talking, there will be terrible repercussions."

"I understand. Farewell, Shikamaru." Tenten said as she disappeared into her own bedroom.

Shikamaru watched her go. Her hair was swishing lightly as she walked away, and Shikamaru thought about her future. She was his oldest friend, and the second most important woman to him.

He would do all he could to protect her.

Later, outside the harem rooms

Temari stole lightly down a dimly lit corridor. The hallway ran parallel to the harem rooms built by Hiashi. And few ever ventured near this part of the castle. Torch light reflected off of her dirty blonde hair. She reached a secret room and knocked six times in a strange pattern.

"Enter, my love." Came a smooth voice.

She strode into the little room to see a pale man sitting on the ground. He had black hair and black eyes. He held a sketchbook in his hands and was smiling up at Temari. "You look lovely today." He said.

Temari knew she did not look 'lovely'. She hadn't had a bath in days, wasn't eating properly and was not sleeping either. She was too consumed with emotions to do any of those trivial things.

"Why did you call me here, Sai?" She asked harshly.

"Do I need an excuse to see my beloved?"

"I would like a reason to tell Lady Hinata." Temari said sitting down.

"Tell her I needed you for a drawing model." Sai said. "Your face is absolutely perfect for a picture I plan to draw." He said running a finger along the side of her face. "You are not well." He said after further inspection.

"I am not. But I would rather discuss why we are meeting in secret." Temari said. "Everyone in this castle already knows that we are in love."

"I need your advice." Sai said. Temari said nothing knowing that he would continue.

"I heard a report of Shikamaru Nara leaving the harem rooms early in this morning. Do you know anything?" Sai asked.

"I have no clue why Nara would be in there." Temari said. "It could be anything. He could simply be visiting Hinata, or seeing that trophy wife of his."

"Or having an affair with the wife of the king." Sai said ominously.

Temari pulled away from him. "She would not do that!" Temari cried. "Tenten would never do that to the poor king-"

"Being locked up can cause a woman to do crazy things." Sai said. "And she is not allowed out of those rooms. If the king finds out about this affair…"

"He won't!" Temari cried. "Because there is no affair!"

"The king can see all. Eventually he will see it." Sai said. "I only wanted to warn you of this. To let you know not to get too attached to that Chinese woman."

Temari walked furiously to the door. "She has remained faithful to Hyuuga-sama. And you are too late. I already love that woman like my sister. Farewell, Sai."

"Farewell, my love." Came his smooth reply.

Temari stormed down the hall. She had been planning on telling him a surprise. But he had ruined it. Like always. How was she to tell him that she was pregnant if he was going to focus on a false rumor involving two people that were obviously not in love?

She did not know.

In the harem rooms

Temari found Tenten reading a book beside a window. The blonde woman hurriedly walked over to the brunette.

"Is something wrong, Temari? You don't look so well. You should take the day off." Tenten said.

"My lady, it has almost been two months of marriage. And I know it has been a very passionate marriage, it is clear on your neck." Temari said.

Tenten blushed and went to cover the marks on her neck. "What are you trying to say, Temari?"

"Are you with child?"

Those words hung in the silence between the two women. Tenten with her hand covering her neck, Temari standing breathless at the doorway.

"I know… That it is my duty to provide an heir. I know that." Tenten said looking down. "However, I cannot do that." She looked up at Temari. "The king is not mentally able to be a father right now. So I have been taking a contraceptive every morning. Ino has been providing the drug, as she respects my wishes. Can you understand Temari? I will bear the king's child. When he is ready."

Temari smiled at the brunette. "I understand completely. Thank you for telling me, and I shall keep this secret."

"Thank you, Temari."

Temari knew right then. She would protect this joyful Chinese woman with everything. The two women spent the rest of the afternoon chatting with Hinata and Ino.


	4. Chapter 4

Pathos VIII

A/N- Okay, I did not know that the birth control would spark two reviews saying Tenten should get pregnant. But one of the reviews gave me a nice idea for a scene that will be in this chapter, so I thank Laven for her comment . I myself believe a woman should be free to make any decisions regarding her body. But I know the Catholic Church is against that. In the actual Arabian nights The Queen did give birth to three sons, but this story is not that story. So there will be differences.

And I'm sorry about the late update I have just been so busy. This weekend, for example, I have been unable to sit down and polish my nails. And that is one of my most enjoyable activities.

Chapter 8. The Festival

Shikamaru sighed loudly as he strolled into the King's personal office. He was awake early and he absolutely hated rising early in the morning. He'd been extra careful to leave the harem rooms before Ino and Tenten had returned. He did not want to spark any rumors.

He heard the swish of sketchbook pages and sighed again. Sai was sitting in one of the most regal chairs flipping through his infernal sketchbook. Shikamaru did not want to deal with the King's artist. "What is it Sai?" Shikamaru asked.

"That is not a polite way to address your colleague in the morning Shikamaru." Sai said.

"But my _colleague_ is well aware that I am not a morning person." Shikamaru said as he sat behind the desk. "So how can I help you?"

"I read this report last night. And I really want you to be aware of its existence." Sai said handing him the paper.

Shikamaru leaned back and closed his eyes after he read the paper. "My god man." He said. "The King cannot know of this at all! In fact, I want Iruka sent out to investigate the situation."

"Iruka? Why not Kakashi? I believe he is more suited for the job." Sai said.

"Kakashi will be used if I deem it necessary." Shikamaru said.

"As you wish, Nara-san." Sai said. As he rose to leave he turned and said, "You seem to like this marriage our King is in. Is there a special reason?"

"That is none of your concern." Shikamaru said. "You are dismissed."

As Sai left a smirk played across his pale features.

Later in the Harem rooms

Tenten was sitting with Hinata and Ino at the dining table. She was trying not to fall asleep as Ino droned on and on about her newest dress. She looked out a window longingly. Tenten had been married for almost two months now, and was getting a little anxious to go outdoors. She'd been stuck in the harem rooms for all of that time. Seeing her adoptive brother had only added to her worries.

Ino and Hinata noticed where Tenten's train of thoughts had gone and brought her back into their conversation.

"Tenten how is the king?" Ino asked.

"He is well. It is strange, throughout all this time he has not grown ill at all." Tenten said.

"Nii-san has always had a strong immune system." Hinata said. "And your lack of sickness is most likely due to the fact that you were raised in a rural setting, and now you live in this clean place."

"I agree." Tenten said.

"Hinata, will you and Naruto be going to the festival?" Ino asked.

"Yes we will. We arrived back from our honey moon just in time to celebrate another year of Nii-san's reign." Hinata said.

"Will one of you bring me a lantern?" Tenten asked. "I love the lanterns at the festivals so much."

Hinata smiled. "May I ask why?"

"Of course! As you know, I am originally from China. And in China I was adopted by my guardian Tsunade who brought me here." Tenten seemed to look off at the middle distance in remembrance of her story. "I remember being scared of this new land, and Tsunade knew it. When we arrived in this country there was a grand festival in a large port city, and Tsunade took me to it. I had never seen so many lights in all my little life, I thought I had been brought to the heavens and I was surrounded by stars. Tsunade laughed when I told her that, and then she asked if I would like my own star to take with me." Tenten closed her eyes. "We stole on of the lanterns and brought it home with us, and after that I have always felt at home in this country."

"You love that woman like a mother don't you?" Hinata said.

"I do. She raised me. She adopted me when my own family wanted nothing to do with me." Tenten said.

"I never knew it was like that between you two." Ino said. "That was so sweet of Tsunade."

The women spent the rest of the afternoon chatting about various topics.

Later in Ino's room

Ino was standing before her bed deciding which dress to wear for the festival. She had to decide between her new one and an old one. She knew the old one looked very nice on her but she was afraid Shikamaru would grow tired of a woman who always wore the same dress. But she did not know how the new one would look. What a situation!

Temari walked into the room. Ino turned to look at the other blonde woman. "Temari! You do now look well; you should take some time off." Ino said.

"I have heard that before." Temari said. "But there is something I must discuss with you."

"What would that be?" Ino asked politely.

"Tenten told me of the contraceptive you have been providing her." Temari began. "That action of yours baffles me. Why would you offer your friend that when you know if she became with child, then she would live for nine months? You could prolong the life of your friend, yet you don't. Why?"

Ino looked down at her feet. "It is not about extending Tenten's life. Our main plan is to keep as many women from dying as possible."

Ino sat down on the bed and motioned for Temari to do the same. "Tenten was born an orphan. She never had parents that cared. And she does not wish to give birth to a child and then be killed by the king shortly afterward. She does not want any child living like she did, without a mother. You see Temari, in the midst of all this; she does not want to create any more children without parents. And I respect her decision completely."

Temari spoke, "Hyuuga-sama's first wife produced a child that was not his, is Tenten afraid of that?"

"Tenten has been completely faithful, if that is what you are asking." Ino said coldly.

"I mean no disrespect." Temari said. "I love her too. And I want to keep her safe."

"Good." Ino said. "She needs the support of all of us."

That Night in the Harem rooms

Hinata hugged Tenten good bye. "Naruto and I will be going to the festival now, please get some rest before going to see Nii-san, if you even have to." Hinata said. "He might be busy with his festival, and if he is please get a goodnight sleep."

"I will." Tenten said with a laugh as she hugged Hinata back.

Hinata then waved goodbye one last time then left to have fun with Naruto. Tenten waved back and then stood there looking at the door.

She went to sit at the dining table. She was all alone. Temari and Ino had left earlier. She looked at all the empty chairs. In her mind she imagined the chairs filled with people.

Tears fell down her face. Being alone was one of the things she hated most in the world. She leaned over the table and cried silently.


	5. Chapter 5

Pathos IX

A/N- This is a continuation of last chapter. Please enjoy this chapter.

I had a reviewer ask what age Neji and Tenten were, and I want to say thanks, because I haven't figured out a way to incorporate the ages into the story, so I will just list them here. There is a 4 year age gap between Neji and Tenten, making Neji 22 and Tenten 18. (I had to sit with a calculator for 20 minutes to figure out the optimal age gaps.) Ino and Shikamaru are both 19. Hinata is 20 and Naruto 19. (I feel that Hinata is older than him.) And Sakura is 2 years older than Neji, making her 24. Temari is 23 and Sai is 25. So Tenten is the youngest person in this little group.

Chapter 9. The actual festival

Tenten leaned back from the table and looked up at the ceiling. Smoke was wafting upward from the burning torches around her. Soon it would be night and she would have to go visit Neji.

So far her marriage had gone well. She was still alive, and that was a plus. She was able to visit her childhood friends Ino and Shikamaru. Overall, she considered her situation lucky.

She reached up and brushed her tears away from her eyes. Telling that story to Hinata and Ino had brought old emotions to the surface of her mind. She had not cried in a very long time.

She heard the soft opening of the harem room door. Her head turned to face the only exit and she saw her husband striding toward her. His long hair was held in a very low but controlling ponytail, instead of being loose. His robes were also much more exquisite than the ones he wore to bed with her.

"Hello Neji." She greeted. "What brings you here?"

"I saw that you were alone with my Byakugan." Neji answered.

Tenten did not have to ask what the Byakugan was; she'd heard the vicious rumors of its powers.

"So you have come to visit me?" Tenten asked with a smile.

"Something of that matter. I came to request your presence at my annual festival." Neji said.

Tenten smiled even wider. "I would love to go to your festival!" She said cheerfully. She rose from the table and went to stand beside him. "Lead the way, Neji."

Neji allowed her to loop her arm through his as they walked together. Arm in arm they left the harem rooms. The guards watched their backs as they left. One of the older guards remembered when the woman at the king's side had pink hair. He decided he liked the brunette better.

Tenten stood still once she had left the palace. She was looking up into the night sky. She had not seen the stars in a very long time. She pretended the king was not standing next to her, and simply drank in the feeling of being outdoors. This was a freedom she had not experienced in a very long time. She closed her eyes to feel a soft breeze blow through her bangs.

"Shall we?" Neji murmured softly while gesturing toward the festival.

Tenten silently walked beside him as they went through the stalls with various events in them. There was fortune telling, face painting, and puppet houses. Tenten could not help but smirk as she saw a poll dancing tent. She looked over to see Neji smirking as well. Apparently he also remembered her story.

Neji reached into a stall ant took two pastries and handed one to Tenten. She took it dubiously, as Neji did not pay. The merchant simply shrugged and said, "It is his festival."

They continued on after they had finished their pastries. Then Tenten saw something she had missed dearly, a target booth.

She pulled Neji over to it and said, "I'm going to win something for you." Her brown eyes were bright with the light of the lanterns. Neji was too transfixed by how she looked that he did not pay attention to her words.

Neji simply watched as she took her place before the vendor and he handed her a knife. She took up a stance and then threw the knife with expertise. It hit the target dead on. The merchant stood with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. No woman had ever gotten a bulls-eye before. Neji stood there dumbfounded

"I'll take the teddy bear." Tenten said cheerfully. The shocked Merchant handed her the biggest teddy bear he had, and it was pink with hearts all over it.

Tenten took her prize with a quick "Thanks!" and then headed over to her husband.

Neji watched as Tenten smiled and said, "Here Neji, this is for you." And a pink teddy bear was thrust into his hands.

He held it up and two beady eyes stared at him. It really was quite unsettling. He wondered if this was how it felt to look a Hyuuga in the eye while they were using their Byakugan.

"Thank you Tenten. It's very…Feminine" Neji said slowly.

Tenten pouted. "You don't like it?"

He simply placed it into the hands of an undercover guard that was right next to him. "No it's wonderful. I'm just having it taken to the palace." The hearts on it were insulting his masculinity.

She stopped her childish pout and smiled once more. "That's probably better; it might get dirty out here."

Inwardly, Neji smiled at the sweet gesture she had done, no one had ever done anything like that for him. He offered his arm to her and they continued through the festival together.

Elsewhere

Shikamaru was leaning against a wall. His eyes were trying to stay open with little success. Ino was getting them some food, as she had noticed his fatigue. He looked up to see her head of golden hair bobbing through the crowd in his direction. He smiled when he saw that she had some pastries and a large grin on her face.

They sat together on a bench and enjoyed the meal. He leaned slightly on her shoulder and sniffed her perfume. "I like your dress." He murmured into her ear.

She turned to him and said, "I love you so much."

They chastely kissed for a second and then turned to watch the people at the festival. They enjoyed to people watch like this. Ino would look at the outfits and hairstyles of other woman and Shikamaru would fall asleep softly on her shoulder.

He began to nod off, and was slipping into dreamland. Suddenly he was awakened by a jolt from Ino. "Shikamaru!" She whispered fiercely.

"Wha-"he said groggily.

"Look! I thought that was a woman with exceptional hair and then I looked closer and it was Hyuuga-sama!" She said.

Shikamaru gave her a look that said, 'What in the world?' but looked at the 'woman' himself. Sure enough, it was their King.

The King was walking through the festival and he looked very calm and collected. Shikamaru also noticed Tenten attached to his arm. They were murmuring softly to themselves and both looked very happy.

"He's with Tenten!" She screeched.

"I can see that. And I advise we get out of their sight, we wouldn't want to ruin any moments between them." Shikamaru said as he stood up and dragged Ino away. They hid behind one of the stalls and waited for Tenten and Neji to pass.

"I feel like we don't belong anywhere near them." Ino said softly.

"I am in agreement." Shikamaru said.

The two spent the remainder of the festival together. Away from the King and their childhood friend.

With the NejiTen

Neji and Tenten were standing together in a large open space in the festival. "I wonder what this was for." Tenten said thoughtfully.

"I gave my annual speech in this space earlier today." Neji said.

"Your subjects must like you." Tenten said. "You throw them such a glorious festival every year."

"I wish it were so easy." Neji said.

Tenten looked all around them and her eyes landed on one of the lanterns. "Why Neji, since this is your festival, would you mind if I took one of the lanterns with me?" She asked.

Neji's brow furrowed. That was a very strange thing to request. "You may take one."

He reached above them, since she wasn't tall enough and took a lantern from a peg. It was a traditional Japanese paper lantern in the shape of a shrine. He handed it to her and she smiled giddily. "Thank you so much Neji!" She said.

They walked back toward the palace. Neji had decided to do so because it was getting late, and the pole dancing would begin in earnest soon. Tenten would not have noticed the inappropriate dances, for she was too busy looking at the stars.

Soon enough they were standing in the harem rooms. Tenten's lantern had been placed on a peg and was lighting the room in a light red glow. Tenten was facing Neji and him facing her.

"Thank you for taking me to your festival, Neji. I really enjoyed it." she said with a genuine smile.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He said.

He then leaned forward and began untying the buns in Tenten's hair. She knew exactly what would happen next. He leaned even more forward and gingerly pressed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and the kiss deepened itself. They both had their eyes closed as they savored the attention of the other. Alas, they were interrupted.

"OH MY GOD! HINA-CHAN, CLOSE YOUR EYES!" came the most obnoxious voice.

Tenten and Neji immediately split apart and turned to see Naruto furiously covering Hinata's eyes, and her face appeared very red. Neji glared at Naruto for interrupting them. Tenten simply wished to die of embarrassment.

"So-sorry, Nii-san. W-we did-didn't know." Hinata stammered.

"My apologies." Neji growled. "We'll be going now." He took Tenten's hand and led her away.

Tenten and Neji spent the next few hours alone in his bedroom. And now they were asleep. Or at least, Tenten was.

Neji was lying awake, and was looking at Tenten. She was sleeping peacefully. He reached over and covered her with one of the blankets on his bed. She snuggled closer to him and sighed in his ear. He could not bear to wake her. She would tell her stories tomorrow.

He recalled his first wife for a moment. She had been so different. She had been pompous and full of herself. She had done nothing to make him happy.

This one was vastly different. And Neji was pretty sure he liked that.


	6. Chapter 6

Pathos X

A/N- I'd like to thank all of the very pleasant reviews I received for last chapter. I was running out of ideas for this story, and a recent event in my life inspired the idea for this chapter.

Chapter 10. The Sand.

Shikamaru sat in Neji's personal office; he was holding his hands over his eyes to block out the light. He was still hung over from the festival. His head was still beating furiously.

"Greetings Shikamaru." Sai said cheerfully.

"You look too good to have gone to the festival." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Ah yes, Temari-chan and I remained within the palace for the night." Sai said. "I heard Naruto's exclamation when he saw the lord with lady Tenten."

"I heard about that from Ino. Quite embarrassing indeed." Shikamaru said.

"I feel that you need to know, Temari's brother Gaara wishes for Hyuuga-sama to visit him at his desert court." Sai informed.

"Hyuuga-sama knows this?"

"No. I figured you could tell him. He hasn't traveled to any parts of his country in years." Sai said.

"Not since Haruno was his wife." Shikamaru murmured. "Well, we should just tell him of which, Temari is your love, not mine. So you are partly responsible for telling Hyuuga-sama."

"Oh Shikamaru. Let's tell the king once he wakes up properly. I hear he likes to spend some mornings with his 'woman'."

"Her name is Tenten, and they're married Sai. She's not some 'woman'." Shikamaru scolded.

Sai smirked evilly for a fraction of a second once he heard Shikamaru say that.

In the Harem rooms

Tenten strode into the harem rooms in the middle of the morning. Hinata and Temari were already eating breakfast at the table. Temari choked on her tea when she saw Tenten.

"Lady Tenten, where have you been?" Temari asked in panic. She had been worried for Tenten for quite some reason. She just had a bad feeling in her gut.

"I have been with Neji. He left me sleeping in his bedroom after the festival last night. He was also sleeping, but he will never admit 'weaknesses." Tenten answered.

"That was very polite of Nii-san." Hinata said quietly. Her face heated up when she remembered how her cousin had been kissing Tenten the night before.

Neji had never been one for public displays of affection. Hinata remembered. He had not even let Sakura Haruno touch him when they were in public. What he had done last night had seemed so gentle and loving. He had been cradling Tenten's head like it was the most precious thing in the world to him. Hinata was not quite comfortable with any of this yet.

"I heard a rumor from Sai that Hyuuga-sama will be taking most of his court to the desert to visit my brother's court." Temari said happily. "I haven't seen either of my brothers in a long time."

"Naruto and I will also be making this trip." Hinata said. "We want to be more involved in the politics of the country, just to support Nii-san."

Tenten smiled upon hearing that. She knew that she would probably not be making this trip, but that was fine with her. She had never really travelled before and did not see the reason in starting now.

"I'll stay behind with you if you want." Ino yawned as she entered the dining room.

"That's not necessary." Tenten said. "Shikamaru probably wants you to go with him."

"He can be a big boy." Ino said with a smile.

Tenten chatted for a few minutes and then politely excused herself. She had to take a contraceptive in her room. She still did not want to have a child. Neji was just not ready to be a father, and she was in no way ready to be a mother.

Hopefully there would be time in the future for children.

That Night

Tenten was combing through her hair in preparation for her night with Neji. He preferred her hair when it was loose and free, and that was how she liked his as well.

She held the ribbons that would tie her hair up in buns. Should she even bother with that? He would just take them down. But she had always worn her hair in those two panda buns atop her head. Tsunade had found her in an orphanage with her hair in those buns. She looked outside the window beside her bed that she slept very little in. It was time for her to go see her husband.

She left the room with her hair swishing at her back.

Tenten went into Neji's room and gracefully slid into bed with him. He didn't reach for her as he always did though. She sat up from shock of not having his arms wrapped around her. She looked at him and he smirked at her.

"I have a question for you." He murmured huskily.

"Oh?" She asked relieved that nothing bad had happened.

"Would you like to accompany me on my trip to the Sand?" He asked. "I would like to travel with you, since you are my wife."

Tenten's face erupted into a huge smile. "I would love to do that!" She said. "I've never been away from home before, save when I was adopted from China."

"I'm glad you want to go. I have not been to The Sand in many years. Your friend Temari is from that region. And her brother is the duke of the desert. His name is Gaara." Neji said. He felt that Tenten should know a little bit about the desert before embarking on the journey.

"When will we set out?" Tenten asked.

"Tomorrow. Everyone will be packing for the early hours of the day, and we set out in the afternoon." Neji said. "There will be maids who pack your things, so you don't have to worry."

"That will be nice. Not having to pack my things." Tenten said dreamily.

Neji took hold of a lock of her hair. It slid easily through his fingers. Her hair was silkier than most women's hair, because of her Chinese descent.

"You didn't wake me last night." She said quietly.

"You were tired. You needed rest. But you can continue your story tonight." He said.

The story that night was about a man named Prince Ahmed who possessed a tent that could expand to enormous size to shelter an army as well shrinks down to fit in Ahmed's pocket. He found out about a princess who needed to be rescued, and was preparing to do so.

Tenten ended the tale right then. Ino and Neji were both leaning forward in suspense. But both immediately composed themselves once she was done. Ino bowed to the king and excused herself.

Tenten remained with Neji for a few minutes. He said the same thing, "You will finish your tale tomorrow." Then he added, "In the Sand." He smirked and leaned forward to press his lips gently against hers.

In the Harem rooms

Tenten strode in with a wide grin on her face. Ino spotted it. "What is the joyous occasion, Tenten?" Ino asked.

"I will be going to the Sand with you guys!" She said.

"Wow. That is exciting. We are all going on vacation together!" Temari said.

"It will be nice to get out of this stuffy palace." Hinata said.


	7. Chapter 7

Pathos XI

A/N- I hope this is a chapter that makes more people happy. My school year has officially ended, and I am excited. YouTube and Fan fiction have suddenly sprung to life with the arrival of summer. This chapter will have a bit of fluff in my mind, but nothing really gushy. As for that one random anonymous reviewer who wants Tenten pregnant, could you please tell me why? I would just like to understand the reason for the many requests.

As for everyone else, thanks for reviewing, and I'm sorry that the last chapter was 'simple'. I am going through a very rough break-up right now, so fluff and romance are not the easiest topics to write about. But I am trying my hardest, and I am thankful that everyone understands.

Chapter 11. The Sand II

Tenten sat in the royal carriage with Neji, Hinata, and Naruto. Aside from Neji's other cousin, who was away at boarding school, these four were the only royal family.

Naruto and Tenten were excitedly looking out the window and pointing various things out to each other. They had never traveled in such luxury before.

Neji and Hinata watched the two with smirks playing on their lips. Both Tenten and Naruto were ordinary citizens, they were not used to upper class living.

"Hinata-sama." Neji said.

"Yes Nii-san?" Hinata asked.

"Are you sure that Naruto will be able to act polite around Gaara-sama?" Neji asked.

"Well, no. I am not sure at all. But I was hoping to keep him away from the Sabaku siblings." Hinata said.

"He and Tenten are both members of the royal family; the masses want to meet them very badly. Never before have we had two commoners enter the family at the same time." Neji said.

Hinata smiled at the way Neji spoke of Tenten. It seemed as if he did not have any plans of her leaving in the near future. And that was very satisfying. "Then they will have to be trained. I suggest Shikamaru; he trained Ino so well that everyone thought that she was some woman from a distant royal family." Hinata suggested.

"I agree." Neji said. They both looked at their spouses evilly.

"Tenten-chan, I'm scared." Naruto whispered when he saw Hinata and Neji. "Nii-chan and Hina-chan look scary."

"Does Neji allow you to call him that?" Tenten asked.

"Nope. But I do anyway." Naruto said.

"Are they planning something?"

"Yes. And with those looks it does not bode well for us." Naruto said gravely.

In another carriage

"Oh my god, I think I'm going to be sick!" Temari cried holding her stomach.

"Not on my dress!" Ino cried back.

Shikamaru was rocked awake with Ino's screams. He sat up from where he had been slumped against the window. "What is it?" He asked groggily.

Everyone ignored him and focused on Temari.

"What is it my love?" Sai asked with concern filling his voice.

"If we hit another bump I am going to kill somebody!" Temari screamed at Sai.

"Kill Sai, He shouldn't care." Ino said.

Temari glared at Sai. "I hate traveling through this part of the Fire country." She said.

"We should be in the desert in a few days." Sai said.

"DAYS?" Ino and Temari screamed at the same time.

"Well, at this speed that we are traveling at, nothing can happen too fast. Hyuuga-sama has to travel with a lot of escorts and guards. We also don't want anything to happen to his wife, or Hinata-sama." Sai said.

"This is why I hate traveling." Shikamaru groaned. "Why can't we just have Gaara-sama visit?"

"Gaara is preparing for his own wedding. He cannot be burdened with visiting the capital." Temari defended her little brother.

"Oh yes, I remember that! Gaara-sama is inviting us to his wedding as well right?" Ino said.

"Yes! I love his little fiancée so much, her name is Matsuri and she has loved Gaara for several years." Temari said.

"Let's all pray for him to have a good wedding and marriage." Sai said.

They all knew what he meant. He was secretly referring to the previous many unstable marriages their own king had had in the past. They all knew that his marriage to Tenten could end any second, but they furiously hoped it would not.

They all loved Tenten very much.

With The NejiTen and NaruHina

"Naruto, wake up." Hinata murmured into Naruto's ear. He had fallen asleep while looking out the window. He bolted awake after a moment and looked at his surroundings.

He was in a carriage with Neji, Tenten, and Hinata! "Guys! We were kidnapped!" He screeched.

"No Naruto. We're going to visit the Sabaku family. You should remember." Hinata said.

"Oh yeah. I do remember now. Tenten and I were looking out the window." Naruto said.

"Well that happened years ago. And now it's time for us to go to an inn." Neji said.

"Inn?" Tenten asked. "I didn't think that the royal family would stay in an inn."

"Nii-san means a local lord in the area that is graciously allowing us to stay there." Hinata answered. "I have never been to an actual inn."

"I only stayed in one on my way from China to The Fire Country." Tenten said.

"I stayed in one on my travels around this country." Naruto said sounding suddenly glum.

Neji took Tenten's hand and said, "I'll lead you to our rooms."

The two left the carriage in secret. They were both in black cloaks and went around a corner of the mansion. "We have to travel like this so no peasants begin swarming us." Neji whispered to her. "The lord of this mansion is expecting us within this secret door."

"You're so popular." Tenten whispered.

"So are you." He whispered back. "Everyone in my country knows about you. For obvious reasons."

They found the secret room they were seeking and were let in by a young servant. He wore black glasses and didn't say much.

"Where is Lord Asuma?" Neji asked the servant.

Neji was met with pure silence. The servant barely uttered a sound, and instead opted to stare at the king of his country from behind the thick glasses.

Tenten looked between her husband and the youth, and could not tell who would win this staring contest. She was growing restless when a man walked into the room.

"Shino!" He said upon seeing the staring contest with the king. "Hyuuga-sama! Please excuse my newest servant."

"It seems he has not been employed for long." Neji answered.

"No, but Kurenai really wants him to have a job. So he will stay here." The man said. Then he bowed to Neji. "My lord, I am pleased to have you stay in my home." Then he bowed to Tenten. "And you must be Lady Tenten."

"This will only be a short visit." Neji said. "And we are very tired, and would like to be taken to our rooms. Hinata and Naruto as well as the rest of our entourage should be at your front gate right now.

"Oh yes, please follow me to your room. We can discuss this more in the morning." Asuma said as he led Neji and Tenten to their room.

"That seemed rather awkward to me." Tenten said when she was alone with Neji. "Is there something wrong with those two?"

"Asuma is a destitute man. His past of gambling has brought him to reside in this place. The Sarutobi family owns one of the most exquisite mansions outside of Konoha. Asuma's father, Hiruzen exiled Asuma from the family about five years ago. Since then Asuma has lived in this modest fortress." Neji said. He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. "I'm not as good as you at telling stories."

Tenten sat next to him. "It takes a lot of practice to become a great storyteller. The ones in my home country are the best I've ever heard of."

He opened his white eyes to look at her. "All these stories you have told me, and yet I know nothing of your past." He said

"My story is nothing like the tales I've told you. Mine is boring and has no real purpose. I like to tell stories that have a lesson. So that I don't waste my listener's time." Tenten said.

"I have known for some time that the stories are not for Ino." Neji said.

Tenten looked at him. Fear was rising in her heart.

"They are for me right?" Neji asked.

"Yes. They've always been only for you." Tenten said.

"Then I believe Ino-san will not be required to come to my bed in the middle of the night anymore. Is that all right?" Neji asked. "You can finish your story tonight without her."

"She would really like that." Tenten said.

She then walked over to the window. The land outside was a dusty steppe that was illuminated by the moon. "I've never been so far away from home." Tenten said as she looked out the window.

"Where do you recognize as your home, Tenten?" Neji asked from the bed.

"Well when I was younger I regarded China as my home, but my adoptive family changed that mental outlook. Now it is your palace. But especially when I am in your bedroom. So I guess that, I am home when I am with you Neji." Tenten said.

Neji felt a tightening in his heart. He couldn't breathe for a second. All he could comprehend was her bright smile as she had looked at him and her words. She was home whenever she was with him? That may just be the nicest thing anyone had ever told him.

"Are you okay Neji?" She said as she sat next to him on the bed. Her hand went to his forehead. "Are you sick?"

"No one has ever said anything like that to me." Neji said suddenly.

"Oh. Well then I am honored to be the first!" Tenten said proudly. "We were traveling a lot today, aren't you tired?" Tenten then asked. "We should get some sleep."

Neji reached out for her.

A few hours later they both were asleep. Neji had instructed Tenten that she did not need to tell her story tonight. They both needed as much rest as possible before they arrived at Suna.

The Next day

Sobs tore through the early morning hours.

Shikamaru and Ino stood at the doorway to Temari and Sai's room. Ino was in skimpy lingerie and Shikamaru in boxers and with something red smeared across his face. "What is it?" He asked in his panicked voice.

Temari sat on the bed shaking and sobbing. She pointed at Sai who was standing on the side of the bed reaching to touch her. "He left me! He's cheating on me!"

"What?" Sai asked. "Why would you think that?"

"I saw you!" Temari said.

Ino and Shikamaru looked at each other. Then they immediately blushed. Ino licked her finger and began rubbing the red streak from Shikamaru's face as he began smoothing out her wild hair. Then they turned back to Sai and Temari.

"Sai, did you cheat on Temari?" Ino asked.

"No!" Sai said.

"Perhaps it was a dream." Shikamaru said.

Temari pondered that. Now that she thought about it, it had seemed almost dreamlike.

Neji and Tenten soon arrived at the room. Neji's hair was loose and tangled. Tenten's was worse and there were several new marks along her neck. Both of them were in hastily put on sleep clothes. But everyone noticed the lack of dark marks underneath Tenten's eyes.

"What is it?" Tenten asked bringing her arms around her to ward off the early morning chill. Neji's arm went around her immediately.

"We don't quite know Temari seems to be in hysterics." Shikamaru said. He looked down at his current state of dress and looked away.

Sai stepped out of the room. He was also in a state of undress and his hair was a mess. "Its okay guys, Temari just had a nightmare."

"That's good to hear." Ino said. "I was worried for her."

"She must just be so excited to see her brothers." Shikamaru said.

"We should all go get prepared for the day." Neji said. He eyed the state of everyone as well as the absence of Naruto and Hinata. "Everyone go get dressed, take a bath if necessary. Tomorrow we shall meet Gaara-sama. And someone go wake up Hinata and Naruto." He then steered Tenten back to their shared room.

The Next Day

"Wake up Naruto-kun, and Tenten." Came a sweet voice. "Oh Nii-san, I didn't know you were sleeping. Pardon me, but we are in Suna."

Tenten sat up from her cramped position against the window. Naruto also sat up. They both stretched in unison for a few minutes. Tenten looked over at Neji to see him groggily waking up.

Hinata looked like the image of perfection. Her eyes were bright with happiness. "We have arrived in Suna!" She announced.

Tenten jerked forward as the carriage came to a halt. She looked out the window to see sand everywhere. There also was a large gate in front of them. Tenten leaned back as Neji stepped out of the carriage. She was a bit surprised to have him assist her out of the carriage. But she was really just extremely honored.

They both stood side by side while the sand swirled around them. Tenten then caught sight of a man walking toward them with flame colored hair. "Who is that?" She murmured.

"That is Gaara No Sabaku. Temari-san's younger brother." Neji said.

_For Shane_


	8. Chapter 8

Pathos XII

A/N- I would like to say that I am very thankful for all of the positive reviews I received. Reading any review is such a joy to me, and I feel so lucky that I have such wonderful readers. I am pleased with the fluff in this chapter, please let me know if you are not. This update was a little delayed because I was unsure of my ability to write Gaara, and I know how everyone loves him. But the description of this story says very clearly that OOC is possible. I'm glad that the random person is no longer pressuring me to let Tenten be pregnant; it's actually nice not receiving any reviews about that. So thanks!

Here is another chapter. Gaara, Kankurou, and Matsuri will be in this chapter. Please enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 12. The Sand III

Tenten stood next to Neji as the red headed man strode up to them. Tenten saw his eyes were a blue much lighter than Ino's and they were surrounded in a thick eye-liner it seemed. He bowed low to them and said, "Greetings Hyuuga-sama, and Lady Tenten." His voice was very soft and less grating than Temari's.

"Rise, Sabaku-san." Neji said.

Gaara rose and looked at Neji and Tenten. Hinata and Naruto had come to stand next to them by now. "Greetings Gaara-san!" Hinata said.

"Has my sister traveled with you?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, Temari should be here any second now." Hinata answered.

They all heard "GAARA!" and they looked to see Temari hanging out of her carriage waving frantically. Sai looked as if he was holding her in the carriage. Ino and Shikamaru looked scared.

Eventually the whole entourage was standing by Neji and Tenten and facing Gaara.

"Welcome to Suna!" Gaara announced. "I am very grateful that you came, Hyuuga-sama. And it is a pleasure to be able to meet your wife; I have heard many stories about her."

Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou all rode on an elephant into Suna. Gaara said "It is only fitting for a king to ride such a magnificent animal" into Suna.

Temari sat next to Gaara and Kankuro. "How long has it been since we have seen each other?" Temari asked.

"It must be two years now." Kankuro said looking up as he tried to remember. "How has life been at Konoha?"

"It has been very wonderful." Temari said. "I have been so happy."

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you live in Konoha?" Tenten asked.

"Temari moved there years ago to live with her love, Sai. I decided to let her because our parents had recently died." Gaara told Tenten.

"I am an orphan as well, so I can relate." Tenten said. "Although I never knew my parents, so you all were a bit luckier than me."

Naruto was leaning over the side of the litter they were on. "Look Hinata! I can see Shikamaru and Ino riding a camel! Why don't we get to ride a camel?"

"Naruto get away from the edge!" Hinata scolded. "Ino and Shikamaru aren't royal or related to the Sabaku family so they get camels!"

"Your entertainment tonight will be a puppet show by yours truly." Kankurou said addressing Neji and Tenten.

"Kankurou No Sabaku is a famous puppet maker." Neji whispered in Tenten's ear.

"The story will be your story!" Kankuro announced. "I have a King puppet and a Tenten puppet!" He held up the two puppets proudly and grinned at Neji and Tenten.

Tenten was speechless. Kankuro had made a puppet show just for her and her husband.

"We are very flattered." Neji said.

Tenten looked at the puppets. Hers had twin buns atop its head and a wide grin on its face. Neji's had a frown on its face but its hair had that silken brown quality to it.

"Why don't I get a puppet?" Naruto asked rather loudly once he saw the puppets.

"Yours is at the palace." Kankuro said as he eyed Hinata and Naruto.

They rode the elephants in a sort of awkward silence until they arrived outside the Sabaku palace. Gaara rose and stepped off the elephant. Everyone followed him and they all stood as he addressed the crowd of people.

"I am thankful that all of you are here to visit me and hopefully will be attending my wedding in two days, and I hope all of you enjoy my brother's puppet show tonight." Gaara said. "Now the maids will lead you to your rooms so you may relax after traveling."

"Oh thank god." Ino said as she stood next to Tenten and Shikamaru.

Tenten giggled at how frazzled Ino looked. Her blonde hair was escaping from the high ponytail and her face was drenched in sweat. "You look great Ino." Tenten said.

Shikamaru laughed too. "Ino loves the desert."

Ino glared at him. "I just want to go into that castle right now."

Neji strode over to the little group. "Ino-san, you should visit the desert more." He said while smirking. Then he extended his hand to Tenten, "Come Tenten, Gaara-san will give us a brief tour since you haven't been here before."

Tenten followed Neji as she held his hand. Everyone noticed how he did not let her hand go, and how he held it tightly and kept her at his side.

Kankuro noticed how they looked like his puppets. Save one difference. Tenten's hair was in those two buns on her head, and a grin was apparent on her face. And Neji's hair was silky even with the dry climate, but his face was not in a deep frown. Instead he wore a very peaceful look as his eyes rested upon his wife. They looked very cute together, and Kankuro was glad that he had made his puppets the way he did.

After the tour with the TemaSai

"I think we could have gotten better rooms." Sai said as he strolled around their rooms.

"Gaara had to give the best rooms to Hyuuga-sama and Tenten." Temari said as she lounged on the bed. "After all, those two are royalty."

"It irks me that Naruto probably has better housing than us." Sai said.

"Ha ha, that would normally irk me. But I get to see my brothers!" Temari said. "And I'm going to see them now, so you can finish unpacking my things."

Sai sighed as he reached for her multiple suitcases.

With the NejiTen

Tenten stood on the balcony that extended from one of their rooms. She could see the city down below as well as endless sand dunes extending beyond the city walls.

"It's so hard to believe that your green city is out there." Tenten said to Neji, who was standing next to her.

"Indeed. All I can see, even with my Byakugan is sand." Neji said.

Tenten laid her head upon Neji's shoulder as they stood together drinking in the desert. He wrapped his arm around her and laid his head on top of hers.

"I'm so glad you took me on this trip." Tenten murmured softly.

"I'm so glad that you're here with me on this trip." Neji murmured back.

Their heads began to get closer in preparation of a kiss when they heard, "THEY'RE DOING IT AGAIN, HINATA CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

Neji pulled away and glared down below their balcony at Naruto. "Sleep with one eye open tonight. Uzumaki." Neji said with an ominous tone.

"I thought it was cute!" Came another voice from below them. Neji and Tenten looked over the edge of the balcony to see Ino on another balcony.

"Ino don't you have anything better to do?" Tenten asked. "I would prefer it if you did not spy on me and Neji."

"Shikamaru fell asleep, and I couldn't find Temari." Ino said in a whiny tone.

Tenten looked over at Neji to see him shaking his fist at Naruto. "Hey Neji, how about we go inside for a bit? It's getting a bit crowded out here." She said softly as she pulled lightly on his arm.

Neji immediately followed her inside their rooms. "I really did mean what I said." Tenten said with a genuine smile, once they were alone.

"As did I." Neji said. He then leaned forward and captured her lips in his own.

They split apart a few minutes later and were both lying on their very large bed. Tenten had fallen into a light slumber after Neji had expertly untied her hair. Neji was sitting up against the headboard trying to read a book.

He was having very little success as Tenten was curled against him, forcing him to hold one of his arms around her to comfort her.

Neji was also angry with himself. His Byakugan had failed twice now to notice the presence of Naruto and Hinata when he was with Tenten. The only logical explanation he could give was that somehow Tenten was causing him to lose focus of his surroundings and look only at her.

And after previous events he was certain that this was the cause. Tenten was just so beautiful and had such a wonderful personality, that he was mesmerized in her presence.

But he sort of liked losing his focus and relaxing from his normal routine.

With the Sabaku siblings

Temari, Gaara, Matsuri, Kankuro, and Sai all sat at a round table in that order.

"Sai." Gaara said in a menacing voice. "You are here facing criminal charges."

"What?" Sai asked in shock. "Why?"

"You have violated my maiden sister with your vile behavior." Gaara said in his dry voice. "She is with child, and she is not married. I am told you are the one to blame."

"Gaara you are overreacting." Temari said with a hand held to her forehead. "Sai had my consent, and he doesn't know that I'm with child, so thanks for taking all the romance out of telling him."

"Wait, how could Gaara tell that you're pregnant, after only a few minutes, while I had no idea and I spend all day with you?" Sai asked incredulously.

"She craved papayas, and then once she ate them she vomited. All the women in our family do that when they're pregnant." Kankurou answered.

"I will kill you for violating my sister!" Gaara cried as he stood to eliminate Sai.

Matsuri reached over and laid her small hand on Gaara's. "Calm down love. I think Temari is old enough to take care of herself."

Gaara stood still as he looked at her. Then he slowly sat down. He continued glaring at Sai though.

Kankurou laughed lightly at the whole ordeal. "I can't imagine you as a mother, Temari. But I know you'll do great."

"You will marry my sister." Gaara growled at Sai.

"Of course." Sai said with fear evident in his voice.

"Gaara! You're taking all the romance out of our first born child!" Temari said.

"He can't help it." Matsuri said. "He just wants you to be well. He's very protective of those he loves."

"I knew that." Temari said quietly.

Later in the Evening

Tenten and Neji sat side by side in the Sabaku auditorium. They were in a private balcony high above the stage so that the general masses could not bother them. Naruto and Hinata were in another balcony with the Sabaku family.

Sai, Ino, and Shikamaru were all below in the general seating.

"I think I can see Ino's hair." Tenten said as she leaned over the side.

"Please sit down before someone sees you Tenten." Neji said. He wouldn't admit it, but he didn't want her to accidentally fall.

She sat down next to him as the lights dimmed. "Why is it getting dark?" She asked.

"The show is beginning." Neji said.

They settled down next to each other and watched as Kankurou's puppets appeared onstage.

The Neji puppet was sitting on a golden throne as woman after woman was being slaughtered at a guillotine. Tenten rubbed her neck in sympathy of the fallen women. Any moment and she could end up like that.

Neji reached over and took her hand in his. He gave her a most indecipherable look that was meant to reassure her.

Then in the next scene the Neji puppet was sitting in a bed with its arms crossed. Then the Tenten puppet moved over to the bed, and as it sat down it said "My lord, may I tell my dearest friend a story?"

The rest of the puppet show was very similar to the events of previous chapters of this fan fiction.

Tenten looked over at Neji during the scene when Naruto and Hinata were getting married. "How does Kankuro know so much?"

"Our story is well known throughout my country." Neji answered.

"I'm flattered and frightened at the same time." Tenten said. "Your puppet is so adorable; I'll have to ask Kankurou if he will make me a miniature to keep."

"I have to say your puppet is twice as cute as mine." Neji whispered playfully. "I'll have to ask Kankurou to make me a miniature of you, with your hair down."

"You really hate these things don't you?" Tenten said reaching up for her hair buns.

"You were found in that orphanage wearing them. You didn't have a home then, but you do now. So you no longer need them." Neji said.

"Whatever do you mean?" Tenten asked with a wide grin.

"You said your home is with me, so you don't need those. I'm your home now. You're not a homeless orphan." Neji explained.

Tenten wordlessly reached up and untied her hair buns. Letting the wavy brown hair free to move around her back. Then she rested her head on Neji's shoulder again and they watched the puppet show together. His head went to rest atop hers as well as his arm going around her.

The puppet show ended with Neji and Tenten living happily ever after.

Tenten smiled at the ending. She hoped their real lives would end like that.

Even later into the night

"I liked that puppet show." Tenten said as they walked back to their shared rooms.

"The ending was strong, how I like things." Neji said in agreement. "There was no question to their happiness."

"That was nice. I find I hate cliff hangers." Tenten said.

"Well you are exceptional at them." Neji said with a grin. "And I thought you got a little bored during the play." He gestured to his hair, which had two braids in it that were tied with the ribbons from Tenten's hair.

"Fine, the Temari and Sai marriage got me a little bored." Tenten confessed.

"You know you won't be allowed to do this at the real one." Neji said.

"You are no fun! And I thought you would have stopped me!" Tenten said.

"Normally I would, but I kind of dozed off." Neji said sheepishly.

"Hypocrite!" Tenten said while beginning to laugh.

"And I couldn't bear saying no to you." Neji said as he swooped down to kiss her.

That night she regaled him with Chinese folklore that had both of them laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

Pathos XIII

A/N- I'm so glad that so many liked last chapter. If you couldn't tell, I have a new person in my life that likes me and they've made it so that I can write romance and fluff again. But the next chapter might have some heavier plot necessary stuff in it. Yes, this story has a plot and I know exactly where it is going.

Chapter Thirteen. The Sand III

Tenten lie in her shared bed alone. Neji had left to do some diplomatic things with Gaara earlier. He had done his little ritual of telling her that she could live one more day. She had to fight back a giggle nowadays as he said that.

Last night had been very fun with the puppet show and the dinner. Tenten wouldn't admit it to anyone, lest they think she was power hungry, but she loved being treated royally. After her life of an almost outcast due to her lack of last name, she was finally respected.

She rose from the bed and prepared for the day.

She would be spending the day with Temari and Matsuri in the afternoon, and then with Neji and the rest of the group that night. Later in the evening, Temari, Matsuri, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata would all head out for Matsuri's bachelorette party.

Tenten was excited that everyone was so happy for this wedding. Her own wedding had been prepared by the old duke in their town, and Neji's wedding advisor. No one had been happy about Tenten volunteering to marry the deranged king. But Tenten knew he was not such a lunatic now.

She left the room quietly; she wanted to go see Temari in private. She'd heard about Temari's pregnancy, and she wanted to offer kind words as any friend should do. Tenten knew where Temari's rooms were, but they were very far away.

She was walking down a lonely corridor wondering where everyone was when she heard a voice say, "It is a pity that such a beautiful girl like you should have to give herself every night to the senseless king all because of my foolish brother's actions."

She whirled around quickly and saw a man with a strange robe on. His hair was as long as hers and in a low ponytail and his eyes were the darkest color she had ever seen. This was an Uchiha.

"I would prefer it if you did not speak of my husband like that." Tenten said in her strongest voice. "Who are you anyway, to speak so despairingly?"

"I seemed to forget my manners, I am Itachi Uchiha and my brother stole the first wife of your husband." Itachi said.

Tenten knew a little about that subject, but she knew she was no expert. Her husband did not like to talk about his first wife. "That was six year ago. I believe that six years is long enough to forget and forgive." Tenten said. "I bear no grudge."

"How old were you when it happened? Of course you bear no grudge; you were very young and did not even know the king. He has not forgotten and if I were you, I would leave him." Itachi said. "It would be safer for you. He could snap like a fine twig any moment and order you killed. I cannot bear to think what my brother's actions will cause in your life."

"I was twelve years old when it happened. I didn't know the king. But he is married to me now, and he has no reason to fear you or your brother." Tenten said ominously. She turned around and continued down the hall.

"Why do you defend him?" Itachi called. "You've been married all this time, and yet you are not Queen! You have gained nothing!"

"I didn't marry him for power." Tenten said without looking at Itachi. Then more quietly she said, "And I have a home now."

Unbeknownst to either of them, Neji Hyuuga stood within one of the small rooms holding two little puppets that Kankuro had quickly made for him. He had heard the whole thing. His fists were clenched and his knuckles white.

That afternoon

"Are you excited for your wedding, Matsuri?" Temari asked. The three of them were sitting at a small café within Suna. Without their husband, fiancée, and significant other they found they were not as easy to recognize.

Tenten smiled at the young girl. "I was nervous before my wedding." Tenten added.

"Of course you were!" Temari said with a laugh. "You were marrying the deranged king! You probably thought that you would only live a few more hours!"

"That was a troubling time for me. But it has turned out very well." Tenten said.

"What was your life like before you married Hyuuga-sama?" Matsuri asked. "Because I have heard so many stories, that you're a hero for marrying him, and how you've saved so many lives! Everyone in this country loves you."

"I lived in a poor village far away from all the wealth of the country." Tenten said. "I was originally adopted from China; my parents over there didn't want me." Tenten left an awkward pause there; she didn't usually like to talk about her small amount of life spent in China.

"Did Hyuuga-sama give this to you?" Matsuri asked touching Tenten's wedding band lightly.

"Yes, this is my wedding ring. It's a little simple, but I feel like it fits me perfectly." Tenten said. "I didn't ever imagine myself with a huge diamond ring as a child. I was much the outsider due to my lack of last name." Again Tenten left a pause.

"How did you know Hyuuga-sama was the one for you?" Matsuri asked after waiting a few moments to think of her next question.

"Well that's a difficult question. You see, you and Gaara were in love before you married; I just went to the duke of my region and volunteered to marry Neji. I'd had an epiphany that I was meant to marry him." Tenten said. "It's been an intense few months of marriage, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

"Are you nervous about marrying Gaara?" Temari asked addressing Matsuri.

"Not really, I just wanted to hear from someone about how it feels." Matsuri said. "Say Temari, when will you marry Sai?"

"We will be married before the baby is born, so in a month or two." Temari said.

"Gaara, Kankuro and I will be there!" Matsuri said with a smile. "Kankurou can walk you down the aisle!"

"Let's hope it's not like that puppet wedding last night. I about fell asleep on Sai." Temari laughed.

"Neji fell asleep too!" Tenten said with a laugh.

"Gaara tried to keep his eyes open." Matsuri said. "Kankuro is just no good at the wedding scenes."

The women spent the rest of the afternoon bonding.

Later in the Day

Tenten was walking back to her and Neji's spacious rooms. She was basking in the solitude of the moment. She was allowed few times of the day to be completely alone.

Tenten opened the door and stepped in, she was careful to be quiet in case Neji was napping. Neither of them had slept the night before, so both were tired.

Neji was in a small chair reading a book. Tenten noticed he had been trying to read it yesterday. It was called _the mastery of love._ She wondered why he would read such a book as that. He immediately shut it and put it away upon noticing her presence. His white eyes went to look at her.

Tenten smiled. "Hello Neji. How was your meeting with Gaara?" She asked.

"It was boring. I had to keep Shikamaru from falling asleep, but because Ino was not present he was a bit more focused." Neji said. His voice was cold, because he was very angry about the incident with Itachi Uchiha. "I brought you a gift though."

"Oh? A gift? You shouldn't have!" Tenten said excitedly. She sat on the bed in expectation of something wonderful. Her eyes drifted down to the silver band on her finger, and she had a fleeting hope that he would give her something fancier. Something to show that he did care about her.

"I had Kankuro make them while we were in the meeting." Neji said.

Then he handed her miniature puppets of them. Just as he had said the night before, her hair was loose and long. But Neji's puppet had a sort of smiling smirk on its face. Tenten took the puppets with a wide grin on her face. "Oh Neji, they are so cute. I love them." She said.

Neji watched as she played with them. He had a smirk on his face. He was mad that Itachi Uchiha had approached Tenten. He didn't like how Itachi had spoken so horribly about him. The Uchiha also did not need to be spewing nonsense about Neji's past to Tenten, six years had passed. And Neji found himself ashamed of his past, and for some reason unknown to himself he didn't want Tenten to know about his past mistakes.

But Tenten had defended him. She had said nothing bad about Neji, and had even chastised Itachi for saying such negative remarks.

Sakura Haruno had never defended Neji like that. She had laughed and agreed with those that said Neji was unfit to rule.

Neji looked at Tenten as she continued to obliviously play with the puppets. He wouldn't tell her how he had eavesdropped on the conversation. He would instead prefer to keep it within his heart that she had done that. Her loyalty and kindness were things Neji was truly appreciative of.

Instead he looked out the window. The sand glowed golden outside of their luxurious rooms. Then he looked at the bed and saw Tenten sitting there laughing and smiling.

He sat on the bed next to her and caressed the hand that held the Tenten puppet. She looked up from the puppet and into his white eyes. She smiled at him. "Thank you." She said.

'I should be thanking you.' Neji thought as he captured her lips with his own.


	10. Chapter 10

Pathos XIV

**Disclaimer- Naruto is not mine!**

**A/N- Another chapter. **

* * *

Chapter Thirteen.

Tenten was alone. Really, Neji had let her go to the market center in Suna all alone.

It had taken a lot of begging, and even then Neji had not wanted it. But she had promised to bring him back a present. Because their four month anniversary was coming up soon.

She walked along the sandy street. This was the first time she had been completely alone during her marriage. And it was lovely. Tenten looked at all the stalls and merchants trying to sell her stuff. Pearls and beads, fruits and vegetables, there was a lot of variety.

She was out to buy Gaara and Matsuri a wedding gift. She had not known either of them long, but they had been absolutely kind to her so she decided that she should get them a present.

She also just wanted to get out of the castle for a bit.

Tenten strode silently through all the different little stalls and looked at all the merchandise. There were many high dollar items, and she couldn't decide what to buy. She didn't have that much money, but there was enough to buy two things since she was so good at budgeting.

Tenten picked up a silver lamp. It looked beautiful, but she pitied the person who would buy it. Their servants would fight over who had to polish it constantly since silver tarnished so easily. She didn't want to burden Gaara's servants with such a task.

She finally selected a small but beautiful mirror. It was perfect to take when traveling, and Tenten felt Gaara and Matsuri would travel quite a bit. She smiled when she thought of how wonderful their marriage would be.

She was stepping out of the little shop with her package when a street urchin ran in front of her. It was a little boy and he looked to be stealing a loaf of bread. The street urchin stopped himself from barreling completely into Tenten, but he was still slowed down.

Tenten reached out to help him up. He had such dark hair and bright blue eyes. "Here let me help you." Tenten said as she helped the boy up.

"Thanks ma'am." The boy said. He smiled showing many missing teeth.

The one who was chasing the boy came running up. "Hand over that thief!" He yelled.

Tenten held the boy slightly behind her. "Sir, I will pay for the child's food." She said. Her heart had broken when she saw the child. She could have easily had a life on the streets, so she held sympathy for all street urchins.

"It'll be a silver piece." The owner barked.

"And I have it." Tenten said. She fished around in her purse for a single silver piece.

When she handed it to him, "Women like you shouldn't wander the streets alone." He muttered and stalked away.

Tenten turned to face the little boy. "Are you alright?" Tenten asked.

The boy's eyes were huge with gratitude. "No one has ever been so kind to me! Lady you are a saint! What is your name if I may ask?"

Tenten giggled. "I would hardly call myself a saint. And my name is Tenten, what is yours?"

"Raiga at your service, my lady." They boy looked up at her closely.

"Say, you look Chinese. And your name is Tenten, you wouldn't happen to be married to the great king would you?" Raiga asked.

"I am. Is that important?" Tenten asked.

Raiga took her hand. "Well I have this sister who loves your story! She would really like to meet you."

"Well let's go see her then." Tenten said with smiles.

Raiga led her to a dilapidated shack. It was near the outskirt of town, luckily she could still see the castle. "My sister is inside." Raiga said quickly as he led her into the house.

Tenten spotted a very small child curled up on a pile of rags. But that wasn't what caught her attention. A girl sat in the corner; she had pink hair and pink eyes. She looked up at Tenten and Raiga as they walked into the room.

"Hello Karin!" Raiga said. "I brought a guest today."

"Who is she?" Karin asked dubiously.

"Tenten, the wife of the king." Raiga said with a smirk. "I met her in the market. I thought you'd want to meet her."

Karin rose from her corner, her mouth in an 'oh' of surprise. "Seriously?" She asked.

"Yes." Tenten said with a smile.

Karin's hands went to her face. "Oh my god! I am so honored to meet you! You're like, my hero!"

Raiga took the opportunity to slip into another room in the hut. Tenten sat on the dusty ground next to Karin.

"You have no idea how happy I am to finally meet you!" Karin said. "I am one of your biggest fans!"

"I've never had fans before." Tenten said nervously. "This is all very new to me."

"Oh! Of course it is! You've only been married for like four months!" Karin said.

Tenten leaned back and surveyed the home. "Why have you children come to live in this place?" She asked, switching the subject.

Karin looked around them. "It is a ramshackle little place, I will admit. We didn't always live in a house like this though." Karin said sadly.

Tenten looked at the younger girl. "I haven't always lived in palaces. When I lived in China, I lived in an orphanage in a building like this." Tenten confessed.

"Raiga is my brother, and so is Ranmaru over there." Karin said pointing to the sleeping boy. "We aren't orphans though. Our father is still alive."

Karin looked uncomfortable. Especially so when Tenten asked, "Where is your mother?"

Karin looked up into Tenten's eyes. "She was killed by your husband."

Tenten recoiled in disgust. "Oh my,-"She couldn't imagine Neji using someone's mom!

"It's not like that, my mother refused to give our older sister up to the king. So he ordered her killed, and succeeded in taking our older sister. She is dead as well." Karin said upon seeing the disgust in Tenten's eyes.

Tenten touched Karin's hand. "I am so sorry."

"Our father left one day for the whore houses and we haven't seen him since. Then we got evicted from our old home, luckily we live here." Karin said.

"How old would your sister be?" Tenten asked.

"This year would be her 21st year." Karin said. "I really miss her. I got very worried that the king would demand me next, but then I began hearing about how he had a new wife whom he had not killed. And that he was no longer killing innocent women. Your marriage to him saved my life."

"I saved you." Tenten said her voice sounded like her thoughts were far away.

"Yes you did! And thanks to you we have a sort of home. If I had been killed by the king, then Ranmaru would have died a long time ago." Karin said. "I have really wanted to meet you and express my appreciation for what you are doing."

"I married the king so that I could at least stop some murders. I never knew it would last this long. But I am so happy that you are safe and well. That means a lot to me." Tenten said.

"I'm sorry that you have to spend _every _night with that monster. And that you'll eventually have to have his babies." Karin wrinkled her nose as she frowned. "You're sacrificing so much."

Tenten's face went a little red at Karin's implication. "Well that's what happens when you marry someone."

Karin was watching Tenten closely. "But it's with that horrible person. He's killed so _many _women. And you'll have to have his kids. Don't you hate that?"

"Well, I believe as the king's wife it's my duty to conceive the heir." Tenten said. "But I've been taking precautions so that I don't become with child, I don't want to create a motherless child."

Karin's face contorted in shock as she jumped away from Tenten. "You _love _him! Oh my god! How can you love that monster?"

Tenten looked up at Karin in shock. 'Love? Do I love Neji?' She thought. "Calm down Karin I'm sure everything will be okay!" Tenten tried to calm the younger girl.

"It isn't possible to love that creature!" Karin said.

Tenten rose and laid a hand atop Karin's head. "Shhh. The king is a very different person these days. He has suffered through so much torture, he deserves my love." Tenten said quietly trying to calm Karin.

Karin took a deep breath. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have reacted like that. Please forgive me. But I cannot support your love for him. He has not earned your love in my mind." Karin said. "Is that the ring he gave you?" She pointed to the plain silver ring.

"Yes. That is our wedding band. But I don't even like diamonds." Tenten said defensively. She was lying, she loved diamonds, but that didn't matter right now.

"If you say so." Karin said. "But I feel like the king should be giving you so much jewelry that people don't even recognize you."

"You're so silly." Tenten said. "Anyway, I should be heading back to the palace. Gaara-sama's wedding is tomorrow, and I still have to take his wife out for her bachelorette party." Tenten said.

She dug around in her bag and pulled out a handful of gold coins. "This should help you guys along for the time being. I'm sorry I can't give you more."

"This will pay for meals for months." Karin said with shock. "I'm still glad that I met you. And thank you for this generosity."

Karin held the gold coins with reverence. "I guess you have to go back to that evil king now." She said.

"Yes. And we'll be going back to Konoha soon after that. So I hope you can take care of yourself." Tenten said while patting Karin on the head.

Tenten left the little hut then and began the trek to the castle. It was a fairly long walk, but the talk with Karin had been very beneficial to Tenten. She needed to be reminded why she was married to Neji. She was here to make sure no more women were killed. And even if she did love him, he was too wrapped up in his own grief from his first wife to return Tenten's feelings. It would be best for her to simply keep entertaining him instead of trying to get a ring with more diamonds.

Tenten felt a new sense of purpose after meeting Karin, but she couldn't help feeling sad that Neji could never really love her back.

**At The Palace**

Tenten walked into her and Neji's room for the second time that day. The two puppets were sitting on one of the chairs in the sitting area where she had left them. Neji was asleep on the bed where she had left him.

She quietly put Gaara and Matsuri's present down and left the room the get things to wrap the present. She wasn't sure if nobles give wrapped presents to each other, but she had always done it with Tsunade and the rest of her adoptive family.

She found a maid who was flirting with one of the manservants. They both jumped away from each other when they saw Tenten. "H- How can we help you?" The maid asked. She knew this was the king's wife from Tenten's signature Chinese appearance.

"Do you happen to have anything with which I could wrap a present for Gaara-sama and Matsuri-chan?" Tenten asked politely.

"Oh yes, I can deliver it to your room later if you wish." The manservant said.

"That would be perfect, thank you very much." Tenten said and then she turned around and went back to her and Neji's room.

Neji was sitting up in the bed rubbing his eyes. (Completely clothed.)

"How was your outing Tenten?" He asked.

"It was lovely! I got Gaara-sama and Matsuri a mirror, it's perfect for traveling. Which I'm sure they will be doing over their honeymoon." Tenten said with a smile.

She sat next to Neji on the bed. "Now Neji, I feel I must threaten you just a bit." She winked at him. "I don't want anything _too _reckless happening at Gaara-sama's bachelor party."

Neji smiled a rare smile at her. "I wouldn't worry about that happening. I am far too happy with you to let any other woman near me. But _you _on the other hand…" He grinned and leaned in close. "I'll have Hinata-sama keeping an eye on you."

Tenten laughed. "By your own laws, I am too young to drink." She said with a smile. "The only one of us that is old enough to drink is Temari, and she's pregnant! So even she can't. Good thing Naruto and Shikamaru can't drink either, they can watch over you." Tenten said.

It was Neji's turn to laugh. "I will be remaining sober. I do not want either of them responsible for us." He smiled thinking of all the disasters that would cause. He turned his attention back to Tenten. "Did you get us an anniversary gift?"

Tenten shook her head. "I met this street urchin who was stealing food. He was such a sweet boy, helping me up after he knocked me down while he was being pursued. So I gave them the extra money that I had. Their father abandoned them, and the mother is dead." Tenten said. "They were orphans like I was."

"You haven't built up your immunity to poverty." Neji said. "And that's perfectly fine. I hate how most rich women turn their noses at those less fortunate than them. That's one thing I like about you Tenten." Neji said.

Tenten looked out the window, she was thinking about the children. "I could have easily ended up in their position. I'm so lucky to have you and Hinata-sama." She turned her brown eyes over to meet Neji's white ones. "May I purchase you a gift when we return to Konoha?" Tenten asked. "I would love to see your city in the daytime."

"I will accompany you." Neji said. "There are people that could hurt you. I shouldn't have let you wander Suna all alone."

"I can defend myself." Tenten said while flexing her arm muscles.

Neji shook his head. "I'll go with you." He said and from the tone of his voice Tenten knew that was final.

**At Matsuri's Hen Party**

"This is a nice restaurant." Ino said looking around the five star restaurant all the women were eating dinner at.

"Agreed." Tenten said.

"They must not be used to fine dining in Suna." Temari laughed from where she sat next to Matsuri.

They were all at a round table and the order was Temari, Matsuri, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten.

"Keep in mind Temari; I'm new to fine dining in general." Tenten said with a sly smile.

"Matsuri-chan, where will you and Gaara-sama be going on your honeymoon?" Hinata asked.

"All over the Fire country." Matsuri said. "We'll go to the beaches, the forests, everywhere except this infernal desert."

"Don't you love the desert?" Temari asked.

"Of course I do, I just get a little tired of constant sun and sand." Matsuri said.

"All this sun would end up bleaching my hair white." Ino exclaimed. "If Shikamaru moved us out here I would buy a huge hat."

"You already have a thousand hats." Tenten said.

"I do not!" Ino said.

"I cleaned out your closet." Temari said. "There were a lot of hats."

Matsuri laughed. "You all are too funny!" She said.

Hinata shushed Temari and Ino. "Girls we are in public, in a foreign city. Behave yourselves."

Tenten laughed. "You two got in trouble!"

"And you Tenten! Nii-san told me to keep an eye on you." Hinata said while glaring at Tenten.

"Oh my. I didn't think he would actually do that." Tenten said.

Matsuri giggled again. "Hyuuga-sama is very protective."

Both Tenten and Hinata nodded furiously. "Yes!" They both said.

Matsuri leaned forward. "So girls, how about some wine to loosen ourselves up?"

"You're getting married tomorrow." Ino said. "You don't want a hangover on your wedding day."

"Trust her, she knows what she's talking about." Temari whispered.

"Ino was not hung-over on her wedding day." Tenten said over Temari's shoulder.

"My wedding is the day after tomorrow. The whole servant staff needs to clean the entire palace all day to prepare." Matsuri said. "So we can drink a _little _alcohol."

Tenten touched her chin as she thought. "I don't think it would be smart for me. After all, my husband made the current law restricting alcohol consumption."

"Hyuuga-sama won't care!" Matsuri said. "It's just a little wine!"

"No I'm sorry. I couldn't possibly do that." Tenten said.

"Same here Matsuri." Ino said. "My husband Shikamaru and I agreed that neither of us would drink before we were 21. And I'm not going to let Tenten here drink before me either."

"I'm pregnant." Temari said when Matsuri looked over to her.

"Nii-san told me to stay sober so that I could keep an eye on Tenten." Hinata said shrugging.

Matsuri looked at all the women. "You are all really boring. Except for you Tenten, you're pretty cool."

Tenten smiled. "Matsuri is there anything fun we can do to make up for our lack of alcohol?" She asked.

"Tomorrow we can all hang out I guess." Matsuri said. "For now, let's just go back home."

Tenten walked alongside Ino through Suna. "Whoever would have thought that we would be here, traveling with the king and his royal entourage." Tenten said as she looked up at the stars.

"I remember when we were just little girls. And we would run with Shikamaru and Lee through the countryside." Ino said. "I kind of miss those days."

"I wish we could all go back there someday. But with this marriage, I'm not so sure." Tenten said. "Do you remember when we all tried to go stargazing?"

"And Tsunade and Jiraiya only knew two constellations!" Ino laughed.

"We all ended up falling asleep in the middle of the field." Tenten said.

After a few minutes they all arrived at the palace and each woman went to their separate rooms.

Tenten stepped into her room and saw that Neji was still out. She put on a night gown and went to sleep. Her day had been long and she was tired. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Neji stepped into the room later that evening. He had consumed no alcohol, but he had helped Sai get to his room. Apparently the shock of fatherhood was still too much, so Sai had done some serious drinking.

Neji smiled softly when he saw Tenten sleeping in the bed. Her hair was still in those infernal buns. He quickly put on some sleeping clothes and tucked himself into the bed next to Tenten.

He managed to untie the buns in her hair without waking her up.

Then he reached over and made sure she was covered by the sheets. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into him while murmuring "I love you." In her sleep.

Neji froze. No one had ever said that they loved him. Certainly not Hiashi or Hinata, Most definitely not Sakura Haruno.

Yet Tenten loved him. Neji couldn't describe how happy he was that Tenten loved him. In fact, he was happier than he had ever been before

just hearing her mutter that in her sleep.

* * *

**A/N- Oooh post story Authors note I never do these! Anyway, I would like to ask that anyone currently reading this leave a little review telling me what you think. :) I wouldn't be an author on this website without asking for reviews, now would I? Yeah, reviews would be cool and I hope everyone on here is having a fantastic wonderful day. Go NejiTen! **


	11. Chapter 11

Pathos XV

**Disclaimer- Naruto is not mine! **

**A/N- First of all, I would like to thank all the reviewers from last chapter. It was lovely hearing how much everyone likes my story. I hope everyone reading this can continue to love my story. **

**I wrote this chapter while listening to Danielle Ate the Sandwich. You should totally look her up on You Tube! Her music is pretty great and I love to write while listening to it. My favorite song by her is bribes, but that's only because it is about what's going on in my life at the moment.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen.

Sai sat up from his and Temari's shared bed. His head was killing him and he felt like a desert; he needed to drink so much water. He had drunk too much alcohol at Gaara's bachelor party.

He looked around for Temari and couldn't find her. She must be with Gaara and Kankurou. His face softened when he thought of their child. Somehow he was going to be a father. He could barely believe it himself.

He heard a squawk from the balcony and saw a messenger bird sitting there.

Sai groaned as he got up from the bed and went to the bird. It had the insignia of Konoha. The bird's beady eyes watched him as he opened the small parchment and held it to his face to read.

Sai immediately went to his desk and began writing a quick reply. He kept hastily checking over his shoulder in case Temari came in.

Once he was done he tied the small paper with a blue ribbon and placed it into the bird's message holder. He shooed it away and heaved a sigh of relief. Temari had not caught him.

**With the NejiTen**

Tenten was also sitting up in bed. Neji was sleeping beside her silently. The sun had not bothered to rise over the city of Suna. She leaned back and looked up at the ceiling of her and Neji's room.

She had never had nice things like this. She had never had a bed with silk sheets. She had never had servants to take care of things. She had never had a view from a window that was envied. She had never had more than three sets of clothes.

Tenten had never had a man sleeping next to her.

Her fingers ran through his silky brown hair. His white eyes were closed to her. But when they were open Tenten felt like he could see right through her. He had allowed Tenten to live with him. He had given her home that she loved.

Even now his arm was wrapped possessively around her waist. Even in his sleep he could make Tenten feel truly wanted.

Tenten had always wanted to feel this way. She had always envied Shikamaru and Ino because they were so in love with each other. But now she was beginning to wonder if those feelings now rested in her heart.

And if they did, how unfair and cruel the world was. It was truly bad luck to love someone that could kill you at any moment.

Tenten had not married Neji so that she could feel this way. She married him to stop the senseless slaughter of innocent women. She had not married him to make him smile softly at her during a puppet show. Or to hold her hand while he guided her through a foreign palace.

Tenten closed her eyes as she untangled herself from Neji. She got out of their huge shared bed and went over to get a silken robe that had been placed on a chair yesterday. The early morning chill was still about.

Tenten snuck out onto the balcony and stood in the darkness. The only light came from the stars high above her head. She looked up at the twinkling lights. All her life whenever she felt like she was losing herself she would look up at the stars at night.

She could never figure out why she did this. Maybe it was because she used to be very lonely and the stars were always there for her. Even when she had parents that were never there, the stars were.

Tenten then directed her attention down to the sleeping city. There were some early morning travelers wandering around before the devastating sun rose. Some even looked up at her and waved. She smiled brightly and furiously waved back. It seemed everyone knew who she was.

Tenten's days of being lonely were over. She decided instantly that she didn't need them anymore. She didn't need to be lonely ever again.

"Tenten?" Neji asked sleepily from behind Tenten.

She turned and smiled at him. "What are you doing Neji? You should rest."

He wrapped his arms around her when she approached him. "I can't sleep without you there." He murmured into her ear. One of his hands brushed softly through her hair that was loose.

"I was just waving at some early morning villagers." Tenten said as she directed Neji to the balcony with her. His arms were lazily around her back and waist. "And I thought I'd watch the sunrise." Tenten added. There was a silver ring around the horizon.

Neji smiled. "I used to watch the sunrise with my father before he died. He would have loved to meet you." Neji whispered into Tenten's ear.

Tenten smiled to herself. "Ino, Shikamaru, Lee and I all watched the sunrise one morning." Tenten said. "At that time they were the only family I had. Aside from Tsunade of course, she's my adoptive mother."

The sun was just beginning to show itself over the horizon. Tenten was mesmerized by the shimmering disk.

She and Neji watched the sunrise together. Side by side.

**Later That Day**

Everyone had gathered in Gaara's personal sitting room out of boredom. Those present were, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, and Gaara.

"Where is Sai?" Ino asked Temari.

"He and Kankurou are bonding." Temari said. "Kankuro is probably putting on a puppet show for him."

Tenten and Matsuri snickered after remembering their previous conversation. Ino and Hinata looked confused.

"Why do you always ask troublesome questions?" Shikamaru asked Ino.

"Excuse me for trying to make conversation." Ino said snidely.

"Wow I can see a circus!" Naruto cried from where he was looking out the window.

Gaara went to stand next to him. "That's my family's stables." Gaara said.

Matsuri sat like a young girl on her own chair. "Gaara-kun, why don't we take them to the oasis?" She asked.

"That would be lovely!" Temari said. "I haven't been there in years."

Both of the girls gave Gaara their pleading doe eyes. The red head seemed to visibly stiffen from their combined looks.

Neji made a hushed sound from where he sat next to Tenten. "Women." He muttered.

"You sound like Shikamaru." Tenten muttered back to him.

"Well Temari and Matsuri can just ask Gaara to take us; they don't need to give him those looks." Neji said.

"Have you had experience with women making those faces at you?" Tenten asked genuinely curious.

"Hinata and her sister Hanabi would always make those faces at me. When I first became king they would make those pouts to get whatever they want." Neji said. "Hinata has stopped ever since she met Naruto. But Hanabi still does it. You'll get to see it when we get back to Konoha." Neji said.

"Will she be back from boarding school?" Tenten asked.

"Yes. I didn't want her exposed to my actions so I sent her away, but now I think she can visit." Neji said. "I'd like for her to meet you. Since you're her family now."

Tenten's face broke into a shocked smile; it was a good shock of course. All along everyone had thought that Neji was completely deranged, yet he had not wanted his little cousin to see all the women he was killing. So she was sent to boarding school. But now that he was in a stable marriage he wanted her to come home.

Gaara crumpled under the pressure. "Okay! We can all go to the Sabaku oasis!" Gaara said in defeat.

Temari and Matsuri high fived. Tenten turned to Ino who was sitting by her. "What is the oasis?" She asked.

Ino shrugged. "Shika-kun and I don't know."

"The Sabaku Oasis is a small body of water in the desert." Gaara said. "It is regarded as a place of paradise."

**En Route**

"Wow I can see for miles!" Naruto exclaimed as he leaned precariously over the side of the litter on the elephant they were riding.

Hinata rushed over to stop him while saying, "Naruto! Don't fall!"

"Why couldn't you let Sai ride up here?" Temari whined to Gaara.

"He has not married you, so he is not of the Sabaku family." Gaara said. "I'm not allowing Matsuri to ride with us either, as she has not married me yet."

Tenten looked over the side and saw Matsuri riding a camel with ease. She waved at Tenten and said. Tenten waved back and smiled. Ino was riding next to her with Shikamaru. Tenten was about to call to Ino when Neji pulled her gently back to the center of the litter.

"I don't want you to fall." Neji said when she looked at him questioningly.

Tenten looked over at Naruto who was still leaning over the side. "You aren't worried about Naruto." She said.

Neji only laughed. "No I'm not." Neji laughed.

**At the Oasis**

Tenten sat beside Neji underneath a palm tree. He was laying on the ground with his eyes closed while Tenten was sitting up taking in all the beauty of the water and sand.

Ino sat on Tenten's other side. She was leaning on Tenten for support while she held her hair off her neck. "I hate this place. I really do." She said to Tenten.

"Your hair wouldn't bother you if you wore it like me." Tenten said indicating the buns atop her head.

"I don't like that style." Neji muttered from Tenten's other side.

Shikamaru noisily plopped himself down beside Ino. "Dear, I don't think Tenten appreciates your weight." He said to Ino.

"Are you calling me fat?" Ino said as she instantly stopped resting on Tenten and fumed at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru shrunk away from Ino. "No love, I didn't mean that at all-"

Tenten went to the rescue, "Ino you know you have always been skinny. And Shikamaru has known you as long as I have. All the girls back home were always jealous of you for a _reason_." Tenten said.

"She's right!" Shikamaru said. He looked over at Tenten and smiled.

Neither of them saw Sai watching them intently.

**The Next Day**

Tenten sat next to Neji while Gaara and Matsuri were being wed. The wedding was very beautiful. Tenten was almost in tears from being surrounded by all the beauty.

Temari was one of the bridesmaids beside Matsuri. Temari looked so beautiful in her lovely dress. Her hair was also out of those four ponytails atop her head.

Matsuri was also very beautiful in her white dress. Her hair was loose and blew softly in the wind. They had chosen an outdoor ceremony, unlike traditional ceremonies which would be inside a church.

Gaara gave Matsuri a golden ring covered with many diamonds that sparkled. It sent flecks of light all over Matsuri's smiling face as Gaara placed it upon her slender finger.

Tenten stood and clapped with everyone in the meadow when Gaara and Matsuri walked shyly into a carriage. No rice was thrown, because rice did not grow easily in Suna.

The other people milled about after Gaara and Matsuri had left.

Tenten went to stand by a cactus that was growing. She had never seen plants like this. It was covered in spikes that could easily harm anyone.

"Did you think about what I said?" Itachi Uchiha asked from beside Tenten. He had appeared out of nowhere!

"Where did you come from?" Tenten asked. She looked around for Neji and did not see him.

"I asked a question. Did you think about what I said to you?" Itachi asked.

"I have, but only to think how lonely you must be." Tenten said. "Your brother left you, and you must miss him terribly."

Itachi turned his dark eyes to Tenten's. "It is for the fault of my brother, someday you will die for his mistake."

"I will die someday regardless." Tenten said. "If I happen to die while married to the king then so be it. If I save hundreds of lives before my death then I will rest peacefully."

"But everyone must fear death. And yours could happen at any moment!" Itachi said. "He is not around right now; you can run away with me. I'll not make the same mistake as my brother, I'll save you."

Tenten stepped away. "If you were to take me then that would only bring the king back where all this started. He would mercilessly slaughter many women. I could not sleep at night knowing that I killed so many?"

"You don't sleep at night anyway!" Itachi yelled. "Don't you understand the danger you are in?"

"I believe it is only magnified by your presence, Itachi Uchiha." Neji said from behind Tenten where one of his arms was wrapped around her waist.

Itachi's eyes filled with fright. "Hyuuga-sama!" He squeaked.

"Uchiha-san, I believe that harassing my wife is illegal. But I will overlook your transgressions if you promise never to speak to her again." Neji said.

Itachi stammered, "I'm sorry, of course! I understand completely." Then he ran away very quickly.

Once Itachi was out of earshot Neji turned Tenten to face him. "Did he threaten you?" He asked.

"No. He simply spewed vile words." Tenten said. "But we should not let it ruin this beautiful day. Why don't we go take a walk into the desert? Or through the city? We hardly spend any time together outside of our rooms." Tenten said.

Neji allowed himself to be led away by Tenten.

Neither of them saw Sai watching them with a smirk on his face.

**Elsewhere**

Iruka sat on a stool in a bar many miles away from Suna and Konoha. He was in a small rural village that mostly comprised of race farmers and merchants.

Iruka didn't let the pleasant atmosphere distract him, for he was on an important mission. It had been given to him by Sai and Shikamaru, the King's personal assistant and advisor.

A woman and man had just entered the filthy bar and were sitting fairly close together. They would have looked like any other normal couple to Iruka except for their appearances.

Even after all these years the woman still had bright pink hair that shone vividly from beneath her cap. The man was also still strikingly pale with the darkest hair ever.

Iruka had been sent by Shikamaru to spy on these two. For they were fugitives wanted by the king. Wisely, Hyuuga-sama had not been notified about their presence, as he would most likely have reverted to his past state of mind.

And everyone employed by the king knew one person who would be killed instantly if he were to be aware of these people's presence.

Iruka had not met the King's wife yet, but he had heard from Naruto that she was very beautiful and calm. He also said that Hyuuga-sama had been caught kissing her in public. Even though Iruka had yet to meet this wonderful girl named Tenten, he still wished to protect her. If only to ensure that Hyuuga-sama had a bit of happiness in his life.

The woman with pink hair spoke to the bartender. "I'll have sake." After she had been given the drink she made conservation. "So I heard that the king is re-married."

The bartender broke into a large happy smile. "Aye, lady. The king has been married for almost four months to a lovely little lady. We've heard that she's even more beautiful than his first wife. Everyone in the country is waiting for an heir."

The woman and the man next to her shared a look. Then the woman turned back to the bartender. "I see. Has there been any move to crown her queen?"

"Not yet, but everyone I've spoken to wants her to be queen. It's time that the king settled down permanently with a girl and everyone loves this one."

"How did she manage to not die?" The woman asked.

"Well the story is, they spent the night together as man and wife, and in the middle of the night she woke him up asking to tell her friend a story before she dies." The bartender smiled, "He let her, because no one had ever requested anything like that. And then the friend was brought in. She told the story but left off at a great cliffhanger right as the sun was rising. The king wanted to hear the rest of the story so he let her live another day so she could finish it the next night. After that the cycle continued."

The woman smirked and Iruka was filled with a sense of dread. She wordlessly rose from her stool and went to leave. "Thanks for the news!" She called as she and the man beside her left.

Iruka couldn't describe the dread he felt at seeing her again after six years.

* * *

**A/N- Sakura and Sasuke's first appearances! That's so exciting! Anyway, I'd like to apologize for this being so late. I was suffering writers block, but I powered through it! Ha-ha, Once again I'd like to request that everyone reading this leave a review telling me what they think. Next chapter will be out soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

Pathos XVI

**A/N- Words cannot express my joy in this story. Everyone that is reading this seems to really like this story. And I'll just say if I had a penny for every time someone clicked on this story, I'd have over fifty dollars. I even have a reader who loves ShikaTema reading this. I really like that; I love people who can see outside the box of their favorite pairings. I love open minded people. (I'll admit my ex-boyfriend was **_**not **_**open minded at all.)**

**And I had a person ask me to review their stories, but alas, I could not find you. Could you please log in and review with your account? You know who you are. ;) That will make it a lot easier to find you.**

**Disclaimer- Naruto is not mine.**

**Note- There was a time skip; I just skipped over them getting ready to go home and them staying at Asuma's. It was going to be boring for me to write, and I assumed equally as boring for you to read. Speaking from experience, the ride home from a vacation always sucks. I usually just wish I had an airplane ticket so I could fly home. **

Chapter Fifteen. Returning to the green leaf.

**In Konoha**

Tenten wandered aimlessly through the halls of the harem rooms. They had arrived late the night before, so she and Neji had simply collapsed in his bed and fallen into a deep sleep.

Tenten looked at the glittering ring on her index finger. Neji had given it to her early in the morning. He'd said, "You should wear it so that everyone knows you're mine."

It was a golden band that was thin just like her wedding band, but it had glittery gold topaz gems on it. They sparkled magnificently in the light. Temari had seen the ring earlier and said it matched Tenten's coloring perfectly. Tenten just liked the amount of gold it had. It was very endearing that Neji would do something so sweet for her.

Hinata had crashed in Naruto's rooms for the night and Temari was with Sai. That left Ino as the only other girl in the harem rooms with Tenten. But Tenten could hear Ino's snoring from across the rooms. Ino had never really been a morning person.

Tenten sat down on the edge of the fountain that was situated in the center of the collection of the harem rooms. The harem complex really was quite large. Hiashi Hyuuga had many wives. Tenten was very glad that Neji was only married to her. She couldn't imagine sharing Neji with anyone else.

Tenten couldn't name the emotion that caused her to hate any woman that approached Neji. She hardly understood the feeling she felt whenever Neji's first wife was mentioned. Tenten had no clue why she felt sad when she heard whispers that Neji could never love her like he loved his first wife.

Tenten was brought out of her musings by a very small voice.

"Hello?" A young girl asked.

Tenten turned and jumped up in slight fright. "Hinata! You shrank!" Tenten cried as she pointed at 'Hinata'.

"I'm not Hinata-nee-chan. My name is Hanabi." The girl said with big eyes. "You must be Nii-san's wife."

"Ah yes," Tenten said as she scratched her head. "My name is Tenten."

Hanabi smiled. "I know your name. Everyone in the country knows your name. You're the lady who stopped all the deaths Nii-san ordered."

Tenten smiled as well. "I thought you weren't supposed to know about that." Tenten rested her hand gently on top of Hanabi's head. "Neji sent you away so you wouldn't see any of that."

Hanabi smiled. "I heard many rumors at my boarding school. But I still love Nii-san. I will love him no matter what! Just like you do."

Tenten blushed. "You're right! Your cousin needs all the love he can get."

Tenten wordlessly led the girl to the dining table. "Would you like some breakfast Hanabi?" She asked.

"Oh yes." Hanabi said. "I had to skip dinner last night so that I could travel here." Hanabi sat down expectantly.

Tenten smiled. "I love doing this. I have to go stick my head out of the harem room door and wait for a servant to go by. Then I tell them we want breakfast."

Hanabi sweat dropped. "That seems very un-royal…" The girl muttered.

Tenten shrugged. "I haven't been royal for very long. And Neji doesn't allow me to leave these rooms."

Hanabi followed Tenten to the door of the rooms. "I can't believe Nii-san is holding you prisoner. This is insane."

"Shhh, you don't want to wake Ino." Tenten whispered as she held a finger up to her lips.

Hanabi held back laughter as they both passed by Ino's room and they heard the snores. "That's the lady married to Nii-san's personal advisor?" Hanabi giggled.

Tenten smiled. "Yes. She and Shikamaru have always been very close to me."

"Shikamaru must _really _love her." Hanabi said. "Because that snoring is just _wow._"

They both stuck their heads outside the door of the harem rooms and just stood there in silence for ten minutes.

"Hanabi?" Tenten asked.

"Yes?"

"You can go get a servant." Tenten said. "I'm the only person not allowed to leave these rooms."

"You're right. I'll go now-"

"Hanabi? Tenten? What is going on?" Neji asked from where he stood just to the side of the door.

Tenten jumped up in fright. "Neji!" She cried. "Don't scare me like that!"

Neji smirked. "My apologies. I see you two have met." He said as he looked at Tenten and Hanabi.

"I like her!" Hanabi said as she grabbed Tenten's arm. "But we both want breakfast, so we were waiting for a servant to walk by."

Neji smiled. "I've already ordered for breakfast to be brought here. I thought the three of us could share the meal." He said.

"If we can hear each other over Ino's snoring!" Hanabi declared as they strode into the dining room again.

"Yamanaka-san must be very tired from our journey yesterday." Neji said as they passed by Ino's room.

"Ino will be so mad when she finds out that I let other people hear her snore." Tenten laughed. "She went to great lengths to make sure only Shikamaru and I knew about it."

**During Breakfast**

"How has school been, Hanabi?" Neji asked as they all ate the meal.

"It's been great!" Hanabi said excitedly. "I've made so many friends! And none of them care that I'm royal. They just see me as me."

Tenten frowned. "You're still being respected right?" She asked with concern.

"Oh yes, everyone treats each other with respect and kindness. I love it there." Hanabi said. "I don't mean to offend you Nii-san, but I sort of like it there more than here."

Neji said, "I'm very glad that you've found a place that you like." He said. "But just remember this is your home. You'll always be welcome here."

"I know! I think I'll look forward to my next visit, especially if Tenten will be here. She is very fun." Hanabi said. "She's more mature than Naruto, and that is always a good thing."

Tenten laughed. "Naruto is way more excited than me, about everything." She said.

"But he makes Hinata-nee-chan very happy. This makes me happy." Hanabi said. "And you Tenten make Nii-san happy. This makes me more than happy."

Tenten blushed. "That's good to hear." She managed to squeak out. No one had ever said that she made Neji happy before.

The three of them finished their meal. Then Tenten suggested, "Hey Neji, why don't the three of us walk around Konoha?"

"That sounds wonderful!" Hanabi said. "Besides Nii-san, Tenten probably needs some vitamin D since you keep her in here all day."

"Hanabi!" Tenten said with a slight blush.

"Alright then. If Tenten is in need of sun, we can go outside." Neji said in a monotone.

**Later That Day**

Tenten and Hanabi spent the day in Konoha with Neji. They shopped and picnicked.

Hinata and Naruto eventually joined them and the whole royal family was together.

Now it was the evening and Neji and Tenten were both lying in his bed. Tenten had her eyes closed and her clothes on. Neji was the same way beside her. They were both tired from the day's events.

They fell asleep a few minutes later.

Tenten woke from Neji touching her slightly. His hand was resting on her shoulder. "Tenten." He said. "Wake up please."

Tenten sat up groggily. She hadn't woken up completely dressed in a long time. "What is it, Neji?" She asked. "Do you want me to tell you a story?"

"No." He said. "Tonight I'm going to tell you a story."

"What story will that be?" Tenten asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm going to tell you about my first wife." Neji said.

Tenten leaned back against the headboard of Neji's bed. "You don't have to talk about her. It's okay, I understand that it still hurts."

"It hasn't hurt for a while now." Neji said. "I haven't grieved for a long time."

Tenten held his hand. "You don't have to force yourself."

Neji squeezed her hand gently. "I want to tell you about her first. I don't want anyone else telling something that may not be true. I only want you knowing the truth. I don't care about anyone else, it only matters that _you_ know what happened." Neji said. "Because Tenten, I care more about you than I've cared about anyone else."

Tenten's heart melted and her eyes rested on the expensive ring on her left index finger. "Thank you." She said. "I'll listen like the best audience."

Neji smiled. Then he began his story and indeed, Tenten listened to him more intently than anyone else.

"I met her when I was fifteen years old. She was seventeen and very beautiful. When I first saw her, I didn't understand why my friends liked her. I personally never cared for her pink hair. I didn't like her at first. She was a very spoiled girl, and very vain. My father had to accept her father's marriage proposal, because the Haruno clan had valuable assets that the Hyuuga clan needed. She only married me so that her clan would become more influential." Neji said. "We married shortly after we met. During our wedding she seemed very distracted to me, in hindsight I realize she was probably looking at the older men at court."

Tenten shook her head. "She was marrying the heir apparent; surely she only had eyes for you." She said.

Neji shook his head. "No. She never had eyes only for me."

He continued his story, "After our wedding I began to notice how she really was. She was mean to Hinata-sama and Hanabi. Neither of them cared for her at all. I myself began to trust her a little, because she was the first woman I was ever with."

Neji's face darkened. "I should have noticed the abnormal amount of time she spent with one of my friends in particular, Sasuke Uchiha. They seemed to always be together. At the time, Sasuke and Sakura were my only friends at the time. I trusted them both with blind trust." Neji said. "The three of us spent the first few months of my marriage together. We went on trips to remote areas of the Fire country to hunt, we visited the beach. I even met Sai around that time."

Neji smirked at Tenten. "Don't ever tell him, but I don't really care for Sai."

Tenten smiled. "Your secret is safe with me."

Neji continued on, "We thought a miracle happened when Sakura became pregnant. My uncle had tried for so many years to have any child, and he failed. It seemed that the universe was smiling upon me, and gave me a beautiful bride who would bear my child. By then I had turned sixteen and was ready to be a father. I was so excited to raise my child with Sakura."

His head fell into his free hand. "But when the child was born, it didn't have the Byakugan like any child fathered by a Hyuuga. It had the Sharingan of the Uchiha."

His hand that held Tenten's clenched unconsciously. "Sasuke and Sakura ran from Konoha that night. My two best friends betrayed me. My heart died right then. I fainted like Hinata-sama always does, when I ordered for search parties to be sent out, it was too late. They had escaped with their illegitimate child. They left me."

Tenten wrapped Neji in her arms. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. She felt his tears against her cheek.

"I have no excuse for the way I acted. I killed so many women just to ease my grief. I thought every woman was like Sakura. I killed so many." Neji said.

"Shhh, it's okay." Tenten said. "You'll never kill again. I know you won't, I have faith in you."

"When Hinata found Naruto I was so jealous." Neji admitted. "I wanted to love again, but I continued killing. I wasn't better until I met you. You, Shikamaru, and even Ino replaced the places in my heart that Sakura and Sasuke had left. My life feels so much better with all of you in it."

Tenten felt a tear drop leak out of her eye. "Oh Neji." She said.

"What I mean to say is..." Neji began.

"I love you Tenten." He said.

Tenten leaned back to look Neji in the face. Tears were trailing down the sides of her face.

"I love you too." She said.

**The Next Day**

Neji was sitting in his room. He couldn't help smiling. Last night he and Tenten had told each other that they loved each other. He felt like he could fly away like the birds he watched, he was so happy.

Tenten had left a while ago. And Neji was expecting someone very important in his room.

A jeweler.

Neji was going to order the construction of a very expensive wedding band for Tenten. Because he couldn't stand the thought of her walking around Konoha with that cheap silver band around her finger. Someone might think that she was only married to a merchant or something.

He had allowed her to venture through the city freely with an escort. He found that he trusted her.

Neji looked up to see Sai standing in the doorway.

"What is it Sai?" Neji asked politely.

"Is your woman here?" Sai asked rudely.

"That woman's name is Tenten. Tenten-sama to you, since she is my wife." Neji said. You will treat her with respect, even if she is not of any noble blood."

Sai bowed. "My apologies."

"What did you come here for?" Neji asked impatiently. He was waiting for the jeweler.

"I came with bad news about you beloved wife." Sai said. "I found these in her bags."

Neji watched Sai place a jar filled with herbs on the table. "What is that?" Neji asked.

"It is a collection of contraceptive herbs. After finding these I suspected your wife was being unfaithful. But now I am sure. A few weeks ago one of my men discovered her speaking with Nara-san late in the morning." Sai said. "What I mean to tell you is that Tenten-sama is having an affair with Shikamaru. And she is using these pills to hide the affair."

Sai watched Neji with a hopeful face. "So my lord, will you order her death?" He asked as he rubbed his hands together.

"I am expecting someone. Please leave." Neji simply said as he took the jar. "Thank you for the information."

Sai flushed. "As you wish my lord." He said as he left.

Neji stood in the center of the room holding the jar. Could Tenten be having an affair with Shikamaru?

Neji's first instinct should be to have Tenten killed.

But then he looked at the mantle of his fireplace. There sat the two puppets he had purchased in Suna. The smiling Tenten and the brooding Neji. The two puppets were holding hands.

Neji was struck by the strangest thought.

_ He didn't believe Sai._

**A/N- Yay another chapter! Sakura and Sasuke will show up next time. **

**And I have a note- I have started school so my updating will be a lot more sporadic. But this story is coming to an end. Only a few more chapters. **

**Please Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

Pathos XVIII

A/N- Hey guys! It has been a while, and I am so sorry! I was just so busy with school. I know we've all been there. I'm taking three AP classes this year, and it is INSANE. But I absolutely love the atmosphere in my classes this year.

Chapter Sixteen. Changes.

Shikamaru had no idea why he was kneeling in front of Neji Hyuuga. He'd been having a small food fight with Ino when a messenger told him that the king required his presence.

Neji looked at Shikamaru. He knew that Shikamaru was innocent of adultery, but other things had come to light that Neji felt he needed to know.

**Flashback**

Tenten laughed gently at Hanabi. "Hanabi, you are taller than your sister, there is no need for you to even try wearing her clothes."

"I can still try wearing nee-Chan's clothes. Girls at my school are always borrowing their sister's clothes." Hanabi said.

Tenten was about to say something when Ino showed up at the doorway. "Tenten, there's a guard who says that Hyuuga-sama needs to see you."

Tenten nodded. "I will head right to his room." She said.

Neji was sitting in one of the chairs facing the fireplace. Tenten's eyes caught sight of her jar of contraceptives on the table. Her heart sank. What could Neji possibly think?

Tenten took the seat next to him and sat in silence.

"Sai was looking through your things." Neji began. "While I am not happy that he was in the harem rooms and looking through your bags, I do feel that I have a right to know about the contraceptives."

Tenten took a deep breath. "You are right. I should have discussed them with you much earlier."

"Sai also accused you of having an affair with Shikamaru." Neji said not looking at her.

Tenten's heart stopped. Sai had said that and she was still alive. That meant she had a limited amount of time to make sure that Neji knew the truth.

"I was an orphan." Tenten began. "I was a small child, all alone and afraid in the world. Of course, Tsunade adopted me later. But the thing is; I knew what it was to be alone and unwanted."

She fiddled with her fingers. "I have never wanted anyone else to feel that way, never. I do not want to create a child that would be unwanted." She held the cheap wedding band up for Neji to see. "I thought that if I became with child, you would only keep me alive until the child's birth. Then you would dispose of me like all your other wives. I never feared death; I only fear that I would leave something important behind. So that is my reason for taking the contraceptives. I will happily stop taking them once you are ready for a child and we have discussed the matter."

She placed the wedding band back on her finger. "As for what Sai said about Shikamaru. Well, I just want you to look at me. I know your byakugan can detect lies."

Neji turned his eyes to look at her. He knew she was going to tell him the truth right now. Not that she was lying before; it's just that this issue was obviously more pressing.

"Shikamaru and I are not having an affair, have never had an affair, nor will we ever have an affair." Tenten said. "We both love Ino too much, and we could never be with each other like that."

Neji raised his eyebrows. "What gives you the conviction with that sentence? I can see it, I curious."

Tenten looked at Neji straight in his eyes. "Shikamaru is my adoptive brother, just like Rock Lee whom you met at Hinata's wedding. I have not mentioned this fact because I was aware that your first wife married you so that her family could rise in power. And I did not want to create any parallels between myself and her."

Neji's head cocked slightly to the side and his brow furrowed. "I would have never guessed that. He is also related to Tsunade?"

"Tsunade adopted him when he was a small boy. In the same way that she adopted me." Tenten said. "Shikamaru and I have always been more of close friends instead of brother and sister, but legally we are related."

Neji smiled at her. "I had a feeling Sai's claims were false. I hope you can forgive me for momentarily believing him." Neji said. "But now I am sure of your innocence."

Tenten beamed at him. "Of course." She said softly. "With everything you've been through, I would not trust so easily either. Just know that I will always love you and only you." Tenten said.

Neji watched her go with a smile. He could not wait to present her with the wedding band he and the jeweler had collaborated on. Then his eyes fell on the contraceptives. "Oh Tenten," He said, "Don't forget your contraceptives. We will use them until we're ready." Neji said.

Tenten smiled understandingly and took her leave with the jar.

**Present**

Shikamaru looked up at the King with concern. "Has something happened, Hyuuga-sama?"

Neji looked down at Shikamaru. "I spoke with Tenten earlier this morning and she told me that you two are legally related. Is this true?"

Shikamaru's eyes visibly widened. "Yes." He said. "We would have told you sooner but we had no idea how to go about saying that, and I was so scared about her life! She means almost as much to me as Ino." His voice trembled slightly as he said this.

Neji smirked. "Nara-san, I am not mad." He smirked. "I just wanted to tell you that you are now legally related to Naruto as well."

Shikamaru looked up with a racing heart. "You are not mad? But we kept secrets from you."

Neji nodded. "I admit I was a different person when Tenten first arrived. But I have changed. And I like having all of you around."

Shikamaru smiled. "I am so happy to hear that. I am so happy that you love my sister." Shikamaru said.

**With Tenten**

Tenten stood alone in her bedroom. She was all alone in the harem rooms as Hinata had left earlier to go baby clothes shopping with Temari. And Ino was sleeping.

Tenten stood at her window overlooking the field outside. Her hands slid easily along the white linen curtain along the side of the window. Her reflection in the glass was of a thoughtful looking girl.

Tenten was thinking about her husband's first wife.

Tenten had never had the chance to meet Sakura Haruno. So she could only rely on accounts from those that had met the woman to figure out who the woman was.

Tenten had hated Sakura Haruno for the last few months.

How could someone hurt Neji so much? How did Sakura Haruno sleep at night, knowing that she had broken her first husband?

And another question Tenten had was Neji still legally married to Sakura Haruno?

Hiashi Hyuuga had kept more than one wife in hopes of having a son. Neji could very easily be married to both Sakura and Tenten.

And a secret fear that Tenten had; if that woman ever showed up, would Neji throw Tenten away like old garbage?

Tenten closed her eyes and sighed. She could feel the cheap band around her ring finger. Had Sakura Haruno had an expensive ring? Tenten could only wonder.

"So you're Neji's new wife." A voice said from behind Tenten.

Tenten opened her eyes and saw the reflection of a pink haired woman in the glass.

"Who are you?" Tenten asked as she spun around.

"Sakura Haruno. I'm afraid I've come to ruin and end your life. I'm afraid we don't get to chat right now." The woman said with a smirk.

The last thing Tenten saw was Sakura laughing as Tenten felt something slam into the back of her head and everything went dark.

A/N- I'm just going to end it there. Hehehe, I'm afraid this is all I have. Don't worry; the rest is locked safely in my head. I apologize once more for the delay in updates, and I promise you I will finish this story!

Pleas review and for the love of god guys, smile! I see way too many sad people these days! There are so many things to be thankful for.


	14. Chapter 14

Pathos XVIV

A/N- Final chapter! I dedicate this chapter to everyone who ever reads this. And to everyone that reviewed while I was writing this story. You all mean the world to me.

I have become aware that Neji has passed away. And now NejiTen is not a possible pairing in the show. But I still love them, and I will continue writing stories for them. I have been working on a story with lemons and other graphic things on it, and I will post the first chapter soon.

I had one reviewer confused about last chapter, and I checked it and there was a bunch of spelling mistakes. Oops. Sorry about that! It's just that my life is still hectic these days. Academics, activities, and the new guy in my life are all very demanding.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen. The End.

Hinata felt a disturbingly familiar aura within the harem rooms. _It can't be!_ She thought as she instantly turned her Byakugan on. Yes she had the infamous Hyuuga blood-line limit. She just never used it in public so as not to scare her subjects like Neji.

However, the Sharingan was faster than the Byakugan in this instance.

Hinata felt a sharp pain in the back of her skull and all went dark. She regretted not taking Naruto with her on her morning stroll; he could have taken her attacker out.

The last Uchiha held the inert Hyuuga woman in his arms with a smirk. Then he sped away.

**Some Time Later**

Hinata sat up slowly. She was trying to alleviate the pain in the back of her head.

"Hello Hinata." A voice that Hinata had not heard in years spoke.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Hinata snarled. "What brings you back here?"

The Uchiha smirked from where he was sitting behind Neji's personal desk. Hinata recognized that they were in Neji's office.

"My wife and I simply came to reclaim the throne." Sasuke said. He gestured to an unconscious Tenten lying on the floor a ways from Hinata. "She will be his downfall."

Hinata struggled once realizing the Uchiha had tied her. "Nii-san's faith in her will not falter. You tried to make him think she was unfaithful, and he still kept her alive." Hinata said.

"You are a fool indeed. If you think that I would entrust Sai with making Neji go insane. Sai could probably do it, but I would never trust him completely." Sasuke said. "I had to keep him under control of my mangekyo Sharingan just to get him to commit treason."

"Why are you sharing all of this?" Hinata asked. "What makes you so sure that you will bring back Neji's insanity?"

Sasuke smirked again. "Sakura and I shall kill her in front of him." Sasuke didn't even need to gesture to Tenten; Hinata knew exactly who they spoke of as 'her'.

Tenten was the only woman who could be killed in front of Neji and cause his insanity to come back. She was the light of his world and if she were extinguished, Hinata was sure Neji himself would follow suit in death.

It was not fair for Tenten to bear such a grim fate. And Hinata would be sure to do everything she could to keep Tenten from dying.

Sakura stepped into the room a moment later. Sai was behind her with Ino and Temari unconscious on each shoulder. He set Ino down rather roughly, but laid Temari down on the ground with gentle grace. Hinata could see his eyes glazed over, meaning Sasuke had full control over him.

Sai sat down on the ground next to Hinata. He was sitting in a stiff Indian crisscross. Hinata watched as Sasuke meticulously picked Tenten up off the ground. Sakura laughed when Hinata glared at them.

**With Neji and Shikamaru**

Shikamaru was now standing. "I'm still sorry we didn't tell you earlier. We were just so worried that you would immediately categorize us with your first wife."

Neji nodded. "I understand. My head hasn't been in the right place for a long time. But you all have helped me to acquire this new clear conscience." He said. "I owe it all to you, and Tenten and the others."

"Isn't that sweet." A feminine voice spoke from the doorway.

Shikamaru's heart stopped. His breathe paused completely in his lungs. That voice, it belonged to Sakura Haruno. Shikamaru looked up into Neji's face.

Neji was still. His white eyes surveyed the woman in front of him.

Sakura had changed in the six years she had been gone. Her hair had been cut short, and her eyes seemed brighter. She was not as skinny as she had been before her pregnancy.

"Wondering why I am here?" Sakura asked in her mischievous voice.

Neji narrowed his eyes at his first wife. "Well it _is _normal for a wife to visit her husband." He said. "But wives don't usually leave after conceiving another man's child, without first seeking a divorce."

Sakura laughed. "I heard that you're still hung up on me." She said. She surveyed the room for a few minutes as if to see if it had changed. It really hadn't.

"Your new wife did not really change this place at all." Sakura said. "It still looks dreadful."

Neji's jaw clenched. "I am fairly certain you know what is going to happen to you. Death is the fine for adulterers." He wanted to change the conversation topic. "You are not welcome in my home."

Sakura's eyes glittered. "Oh Neji, _you _are in no position to threaten me. Come in here Sasuke!"

Neji watched in horror as Sasuke Uchiha, his childhood friend strolled up with a woman slung over the Uchiha's shoulder. Neji's heart stopped when Sasuke set the woman down on the ground before Sakura and her husband Sasuke of sorts.

It was Tenten lying unconscious on the ground.

**Hinata POV**

"Wake up! Come on man! Think of your wife! Your child! What will become of you when Sakura takes control?" Hinata screamed at Sai.

The words had no effect on Sai. He sat perfectly still.

Eventually Temari and Ino were wakened by Hinata's screaming. Ino sat up and looked at Hinata. "Why are you crying?"

Hinata struggled against the binds. "Ino! Untie me quickly!"

Ino looked as if she was in a daze. But she eventually untied Hinata.

"Sakura and Sasuke are back and they're planning to kill Tenten!" Hinata explained as Ino worked to untie the ropes.

Temari shook Sai forcefully. It did little to release him from control of the Sharingan.

"We need to get Naruto." Hinata said. "Nii-san is going to need help."

Ino and Hinata hurried down the halls to the kitchen. "He has Shikamaru with him right now. But they could still do a lot of damage." Ino said as they raced down the hall.

**Tenten POV.**

Tenten's eyes fluttered open. She became aware of a pounding pain in her head. It must be from that woman hitting her. Who had that been? It had been someone very important. Tenten knew that for sure. But after that blow to the head her memory was just a bit fuzzy.

People were yelling. Tenten wanted to tell them to be quiet. Didn't they know she had a headache? She tried to cover her ears to drown out the noise and instead found her hands tied behind her back.

She opened her eyes to survey her surroundings. Because she suddenly felt an impending sense of doom. Something about her whole current situation felt very wrong. She just needed a few minutes to think.

One voice seemed louder and more desperate than the rest. Tenten knew who it was. But for the life of her she could not fathom who he was.

"Leave her out of this! Your quarrel has always been with me!" The voice roared.

Tenten thought that the man sounded rather upset. What could possibly be happening to cause him such stress?

"Why Neji, my quarrel was never with _you._ I just think that I can rule this country much better than you. How many women have you killed?" A woman asked. "Too many to count."

Tenten's heart raced. Neji. That was the name of someone important. But who? Who is Neji?

"That is unimportant." Another masculine voice said calmly. This voice had only a slight edge of panic to it, whereas Neji's was almost completely filled with desperation. "What you have done in your past is the ultimate sin. You should be trying to do penance for your crime instead of murdering another innocent soul. Enough innocents have been slaughtered, do you not agree?"

Tenten knew this man as well. He was someone she loved dearly. But in a different way, she would have to figure it out later.

"Enough stalling love." A deep menacing man's voice spoke. "Neji, we will spare this girl if you give us your crown."

"Don't trust them." The calm man said.

Tenten struggled to free her hands. What was going to happen?

"Do I have your word?" Neji asked.

"Of course." The woman drawled. "You can trust me."

Tenten was pulled up and she felt a blade dig into her neck. Now she could see Neji and the man next to him. Yes, she knew both these men very well. Their faces were full of panic as they saw the knife near the creamy white skin of Tenten's neck.

"Do we have a deal?" The deep man's voice said from behind Tenten.

"Your kingdom or her life. Which will you choose?" The woman asked.

This isn't fair. Tenten thought. What right did these people have to barge in and demand Neji's kingdom? Why were they entitled to barter with Tenten's own life?

I'm not even Japanese. An ancient part of Tenten's mind screamed. I am from a different country, and I have no loyalty to this one!

That isn't right. Tenten thought to herself. This country has been kind to you. It would be honorable to die for it.

"I believe you already know which one I want to choose." Neji said. "I want to save her life. Because she is such an amazing person. I love her more than I ever loved you. But you know that. And you're envious; you wanted me to pine needlessly over you forever." Neji looked right into Tenten's eyes as he spoke.

Tenten looked down at her left hand. Her wedding band was still there. Neji must be her husband. That's why she cared so much about him.

Tenten smiled at him. She'd wanted to hear him say that for a while. Too bad they were under these circumstances. If this moment had been different then Tenten would have most certainly kissed Neji and told him sweet wonderful things.

The woman breathed deeply. She must be deciding very carefully on her next words.

Before the horrible woman could answer there was a loud crash as the door to the room was knocked aside. Tenten squirmed on the floor to see what had happened.

A blonde man stood in the door. At his side was a pale woman with dark hair and white eyes.

"Sakura Haruno! Sasuke Uchiha!" The blonde man screamed. He marched forward and said, "How dare you show your face here again. After everything you have done, this is an atrocity. There are guards on their way to this room and you two will be arrested."

Tenten felt the man holding her place the knife at her neck. Something wet streaked down into the collar of Tenten's silk robe. Blood, she was bleeding.

The haze was beginning to clear from Tenten's head. Something clicked in her brain and she instantly understood this entire situation.

Sakura Haruno, Neji's ex-wife was blackmailing Neji into giving up his control of the kingdom by threatening Tenten's own life. This was the worst kind of reunion for Neji.

Naruto stood next to Hinata at the door. Hinata looked at Tenten with a worried look. Sai stood behind both of them. He looked rather disoriented. Then Tenten saw him school his facial features.

"They escaped me." Sai said. Then he strode quickly over to where Tenten was being held. Tenten watched him. She always knew he was a traitor.

Sasuke let Sai come to his side. "Do you see Neji? I have your advisor Sai under my control." Sasuke boasted.

Tenten watched Sai. He stood motionless by Sasuke's side.

Then Sai pulled a knife seemingly out of nowhere and stabbed Sasuke. Tenten was let go and she hit the floor hard. Sakura jumped on Sai's back and screamed, "Leave him alone!"

Instantly Neji, Shikamaru, and Hinata were at Tenten's side. Neji was holding a piece of his shirt over Tenten's wound and looking worryingly into Tenten's eyes. Shikamaru untied her and helped lay her in Neji's lap.

Hinata watched Naruto and Sai overtake Sakura and Sasuke with help from guards.

Tenten looked up at Neji. "I love you." She said. "Thank you for sticking up for me."

Neji cradled her in his arms. "I will always love you." He said. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Without you I would still be lost in my own darkness, but you saved me. Now I'm going to do everything I have to, to save you."

Ino arrived with a medic. Instantly Tenten found herself blacking out. She looked into Neji's face one last time before darkness overtook her.

Epilogue.

Neji Hyuuga walked through the hallways of his palace. Today was a very important day for his future. He was twenty six years old now. And he was going to see his Queen, Tenten.

He had changed a lot since the beginning of his longest marriage. He had become a wise ruler, and no longer relied on his advisors so much. Instead he made decisions logically on his own.

Many of his servants greeted him warmly as he strode through the halls. Before they had been filled with fear, now they rejoiced in being able to see their lord.

Neji stood in front of the door to the hospital. He took a deep breath and let himself in.

His wife Tenten lay in a bed holding a baby. Neji's first child.

Tenten looked up at him and smiled brilliantly. She was the most beautiful woman Neji had ever seen. She wordlessly handed the babe to him. Light shined brilliantly off the diamonds on her left ring finger. An intricate expensive ring encircled the finger of marriage, and beside that was a plain looking band of silver.

Neji cradled the infant in his arms. It snuggled into his warmth and opened its eyes.

All the country rejoiced at what its eyes were.

They were the Byakugan.

The End.


End file.
